


Tele-scoping Out A Sato

by Uncreativity



Series: Korra & Asami are perverts who love telescopes [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asami owns her ass, Bolin Supremacy, Choking, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Foolish of her to think she does, Gay Panic, Hot women, I have sinned and it's okay, Korra is a top but she has no power, Korra is gay and it's okay, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Nothing will clean these hands, Opal/Kuvira - Freeform, Past Korra/Mako - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Power bottom Asami, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Telescopes, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, fitness, horny thoughts, past bolin/opal - Freeform, this is fucking filth, weightlifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity
Summary: Korra, Bolin, and Mako's brand- Fire Ferrets Fitness, has its first big break at a Miami fitness convention.Asami Sato is on the hunt for some start-up brands to invest in.Korra accidentally becomes a voyeur.Damn those fucking telescopes.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korra & Asami are perverts who love telescopes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043373
Comments: 64
Kudos: 259





	Tele-scoping Out A Sato

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, cue the applause.
> 
> Okay, okay, I've been gone for some time and I come back with this fucking monster and no explanation. Long story short- my semester is almost finished and I actually have time to write, as for this horny piece of literature? I have no excuse. Also, this is my first time writing in a fandom so be gentle.
> 
> Grab a snack, or several, maybe read this in private, or in public if you're feeling... saucy.
> 
> Legend of Korra made me more of a homosexual, if that was even possible, and also I may be??? Projecting??? With these kinks??? Can you guess which ones though???
> 
> (Also, this is a work of PURE fiction, I don’t condone Korra’s actions whatsoever and this meant to be a fantasy ONLY)
> 
> ***EDIT- Hey, If any of you peeps want to follow me further you can shoot me a DM on my Twitter and Tiktok accounts, my @ for Twitter is @KamelisBored and my username on Tiktok is @kamelisdumb. Keep in mind that my Twitter account is personal, so there’s my name and pictures of me, so if you wanna keep the anonymity between us, messaging me on Tiktok is probably your best bet. Buuut, if you wanna be pals! follow me over there on those two platforms and we can chat! otherwise happy readings!
> 
> Comment (if you dare), leave kudos, *let me know of any errors* maybe tell me a pick up line, and enjoy ;))

The tremendous hum of the engine vibrated Korra’s ears as the plane began to touch down at Miami International Airport. Bolin, in the middle seat, was snoring up a storm even throughout the turbulence and air dips their plane had encountered throughout the ride. He had passed out about 30 minutes into the flight from their red-eye they caught in Minneapolis, after sprinting through the airport to make the said flight. Bolin’s dark messy locks were falling into his face, mouth agape, and vibrant green neck pillow secured around him as Korra stared at her friend in amusement. Her eyes shifted to the aisle seat, to see Bolin’s older brother, Mako, calmly reading a book. Mako’s thick, and bat-shaped eyebrows were furrowed as they quickly scanned the words on each page, his bottom lip was pouted slightly and every so often, it would tremble. A few years ago Korra would’ve thought such an action to be cute and endearing, remembering when she fell head over heels for the nutritionist.

Korra leaned back in her seat, gazing out of the window and cringing slightly as she remembered what her and Mako’s relationship boiled down to; two hot-heads trying to compete over who could be angrier. Korra had met the brothers in San Diego some 6 years ago, the three were in town for a fitness convention and Korra had a powerlifting meet the day afterward. She remembered stumbling over her words when she ran into Mako, gazing into his reddish-golden gaze and chiseled face. Luckily, Bolin was an excellent distraction from her intense attraction to Mako, as the three ventured throughout the entirety of the convention together.

She assumed it’d be the last time she’d see the brothers, the last time her heart would get to flutter every time Mako directed his stony expression in her direction, and then see his face crack into something warm and kind, something she didn’t think he’d be capable of.

But then, Bolin’s excited voice exclaimed out, “What time is your meet tomorrow?”

Korra _couldn’t_ just say no. Even though she knew sometimes men watching her lift was a way to ward them off and not to actually acquire their attention, but she gave the boys the address anyway.

Then they both came, and Korra, all 5’8” and 155lbs won her weight class that day. She reminisced over her last lift of the evening, a 425 PR attempt on a deadlift, she didn’t actually _need_ the weight to win the meet, she was that far ahead of the competition but she geared up anyway, wanting to PR. Korra wore her favorite sapphire weightlifting singlet, the same color as her eyes, her bare legs and arms chalked up for additive grip strength, and her brand new black-and-white Converse on her feet as she waited on the side of the platform to be called. Her singlet had her family’s crest on the back, with the number to her personal training service on the front, Korra was rolling her head around, trying to keep herself loose as her eyes darted to Mako’s in the front row, his arms were crossed and his jaw was set but from the short period of time that she had known him, Korra could tell that he was going to encourage her. Bolin was already vocal about it, his hands funneled around his mouth, and calling out her name the second the moderators had called her onto the platform.

Korra took a deep breath and stared at the weight on the ground in front of her. She had shaken her shoulders a few times, took some agile steps from each side to rile herself up, though her adrenaline was already through the roof. Then she set her feet just slightly wide of shoulder width to prepare to lift the weight, her hands, chalked up, curled around the bar as she positioned herself. She took a deep exhale and her eyes set on the referee as he gave the nod, and the command,

“Lift!”

So Korra did. Firing up her quads and glutes she began the deadlift, Korra grounded her feet and gripped the bar and as it slightly began to rise from the ground, her heart was pounding so hard and so fast she could barely register the noise-level in the room, and how loud it had gotten the second she began the lift. Gritting her teeth her arms shook slightly as she brought the weight higher, clenching her glutes and locking her knees into the place as she completed the deadlift and took a deep inhale the second the bar rested right at her pelvis, her eyes locked with the referee once again who nodded, and shouted a, “Down!” as she set down the bar and looked at the screen.

Three green circles stared back at her as the lift was clean and she successfully PRed. Bolin came running from the crowd and onto the platform as he engulfed her in a hug and Mako followed slowly afterward, a smile on his lips and Korra couldn’t even pretend that the beating of her heart was from the excitement of the lift and not at this fine specimen of a man that stood before her.

“Now arriving in Miami, Florida, thank you for riding Delta Airlines, please be conscientious of those around you whilst you gather your luggage…” The ding of the intercom and subsequent voice of the flight attendant brought Korra out of her flashback. She once again frowned at the memory and at the 8 months of the tumultuous relationship she had maintained with Mako afterward.

“Hey, Bo-” Korra turned in her seat and poked the man in the stomach, his snoring had deviated slightly but quickly fell back into its original pattern and Korra sighed. Bringing up her hand she landed a swift and pressurized flick to his throat, Bolin coughed and sputtered, waking up immediately.

His light green eyes landed on her and he frowned, “C’mon Korra, just five more minutes…” His voice trailed whilst his eyelids seemed to get heavier, Korra could tell he was about to adjust in his seat and close them again, trying to drift back off into sleep and Korra opened her mouth to object but Mako beat her to the punch.

“You slept the entire flight Bo, how much more rest could you need?” Mako’s deep and calm voice sprang out.

Bolin pouted again and he reached up and pulled the neck pillow from around himself then laid the item in his lap. Korra smoothed some of his hair from his face and poked his cheek, “C’mon, you can sleep in the Airbnb, we don’t have to be at the convention until 1 pm,” She gave the brother a wink and Bolin responded with one of his enthusiastic smiles, some of which almost seemed to hurt his cheeks.

The three were in Miami for another fitness convention- their brand, Fire Ferrets Fitness, which they had gotten off the ground some 4 years ago, was featured a table at the event. All three of them jumped for joy at the opportunity, their brand had been something the group had talked about for a long time together, with Mako’s expertise in nutrition and Korra and Bolin’s interest in bodybuilding and weightlifting the three had done the hard work to make a name for themselves. Only some 2 years ago introducing a clothing component along with their meal plan supplements, pre-workout, and personalized workout courses.

Mako stood up from his seat and slipped into the aisle, grabbing each of their carry-ons as Bolin and Korra eventually stood in the aisle of the plane as well. Korra led the three off the plane, her carry-on shouldered onto her flimsy pullover with her Adidas track pants on her legs. The sun was still on the horizon as they touched down at around 6 am in Miami, filtering into the airport and heading towards baggage claim as they all yawned simultaneously.

Bolin held the straps to his backpack secured to his stocky and well-built frame, he wore an ‘ _FFF_ ’ t-shirt, representing their brand as Korra scoped out the fact his eyes were still drowsy. She watched him wag his head to each side every so often, fending off sleep the woman could only assume. Mako stood rigidly, his feet shoulder-width apart and jaw set whilst his own hair stuck up in every angle, he wore a standard red t-shirt with sneakers and sweats, his mouth set in a frown, and his hand was wrapped tightly around the spine of the book he was just reading. Korra shifted her own feet from side to side, her newly chopped hair hung around her head as she began watching the bags circle around the conveyor belt. She spotted her own, with her family’s crest, then quickly grabbed the sapphire luggage. Setting the luggage on the ground she rolled it back to Mako and Bolin, the three stood for a few more beats whilst the brothers walked off to gather their own luggage as Korra ordered an Uber for the three.

Just as the sun began to rise the trio piled into the Uber outside of the airport, managing to fit each of their bags into the bed of their driver’s truck, they slipped into the car. Mako sat up in the front as Korra and Bolin took the back. Jet-lagged from the red-eye and passing through some time-zones the ride was silent as Bolin caught some more z’s and Korra smiled to herself whilst looking out of the window at the cityscape. They had bagged a spacious- yet expensive Airbnb just about 5 minutes from the convention hall. With today being a Thursday, they’d be in town for the rest of the weekend and figured they wanted to live in style, especially since they’d be representing their brand on an entirely new coast, they settled for a 3 bedroom, 2 bath, loft smack-dab in the middle of the city, right in the nightlife.

Mako had grumbled about the price but Korra and Bolin had convinced him after some time, their Uber had pulled up to the complex, their large loft one of the many in the tall building. Tipping and thanking their driver the trio grabbed their luggage and entered the lobby, Mako opened the Airbnb app and recalled their loft was on the 8th floor, entering the elevator, the three were silent as it rose, Bolin almost falling asleep again on the spot as they exited and walked down the hall. Mako slipped his hand underneath the welcome mat and fetched the key, turning it in the door and pushing it open. Korra smiled as they entered, though she wasn’t the biggest fan of a modern-style home, she could even admit the loft was even nicer in person than it appeared in photos.

“Sleep… now...” Bolin mumbled and trudged off to his room. He and Mako had the two guest rooms whilst Korra took the master, she had won their preemptive rock-paper-scissors tournament determining who got the largest room and won the right fair and square.

Mako set his things in his room and walked back out to the kitchen, as Korra did the same. She sat on one of the barstools and swiveled slightly in the seat, jet-lagged be damned she was too excited for the trip to go and sleep at the moment.

“Who would’ve thought four years ago we’d be representing ourselves in Miami?” Her voice rang out, as she laid her hands on the granite countertop.

Mako hummed to himself and leaned back against one of the counters in the kitchen, his arms were crossed and he managed a small smile himself, “It is a very exciting situation,” he agreed with her.

There was a beat of silence between them, Korra couldn’t decide whether it had comforted her or not.

Ever since their split, they always had moments like this, where neither had anything to say and Bolin wasn’t there to aid in the conversation. If anything, their lack of compatibility beyond a sexual component was yet another thing that led to the downfall of their relationship. Even after a while, Korra had become tired of the sex she had with Mako, the fire was gone, the passion had fizzled out all too soon, she was just no longer attracted to him in the manner she thought she was. It wasn’t as if Mako was a bad lover, his size was adequate, though he rushed too much at times and would forego foreplay on occasion, however, when the two first began dating, the sex was enjoyable. He’d finish, she sometimes would finish, and then they’d lay together, in a silence like this one, and it was just as awkward as it always was.

“Well-” He cleared his throat after some time, Korra had gone off in her own head.

“I’m gonna go lay down, I’ll probably be up around 10 am to make us some breakfast or something,” He bowed his head in a farewell and walked off down the hallway.

Korra made her way to her own room, the guest and master rooms split in the loft as she practically had an entire wing of their Airbnb to herself. She flopped face-first onto the bed, feeling the mattress absorb her weight, Korra breathed out a sigh and rolled to her back. The bed was large, with posts in all four corners of the frame, the master was complete with its own bathroom and even a balcony. Korra rolled to the side and rose from the bed, eyeing her watch with the time just passing 6:45 am she grabbed her luggage and laid out the clothes she had packed for the trip. Most of their inventory for FFF flew in with Varrick, their main sponsor, this morning. The eccentric man was supposed to be at the convention hall around 11 am setting up their table whilst the trio was to arrive at 1 pm. If it were up to Varrick, he’d arrive on ‘Varrick time’ with a jetpack while doves were being shot out of a cannon behind him, or something along those lines. However, his darling wife, Zhu Li, was really the one Mako, Bolin, and Korra trusted out of the duo to stay punctual.

After laying out her clothes, the bronze-skin woman took the liberty of a long shower, taking her time washing all of the airport grim and relaxing her frame in the heated water. She grabbed a towel, and sat on the bed afterward, her skin slightly slick. Pulling the towel off her frame Korra took the time to lotion her skin, lounging around in the master bedroom in the nude as she pleased. She pulled on a pair of panties and an ‘ _FFF_ ’ branded sports bra. Korra took a moment to glance at herself in the mirror propped on the door of the closet in the room. Bronze skin she inherited from her parents spread from the top of her head to the end of her toes. As a teenager, she’d always been thicker, her arms and legs toned and well defined due to the sports she played in high school. Once she graduated and began her personal training and lifting competitively, her frame had bulked as she dieted to stay toned and lean, as she matured into a woman her hips dropped, and the definite feminine curves she held juxtaposed the hard angles of her stomach, her legs, her arms, and her back, with the veins protruding from her skin in various areas. A result of years upon years of an intense workout regime and dieting as an athlete.

Korra turned from the mirror and knelt to pull on some mid-thigh running shorts, the bulk of her legs filling out the material of the garment nicely. She walked toward the balcony to look at the view of the city and her eyebrows rose, a telescope sat propped and Korra felt her curiosity rise. She approached the instrument, all black in color, and not particularly fixed on a location. Korra positioned herself behind the telescope, looking for any _**Hands Off!**_ notes from the owners of the Airbnb but finding none. Shrugging to herself, Korra brushed a piece of her damp hair behind her ear and looked into the lens. She fiddled with the knobs on the sides, finding a zoom that was appropriate as she began to look around the cityscape. Korra smiled to herself at the small amounts of people she saw walking the street, birds in the sky, the small shops on the street, then she almost blinded herself when she aimed the telescope directly into the sun.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed and leaned away from the lens. Rubbing her eyes a few times as she blinked and quickly readjusted the telescope.

Korra took a breath, looking around the Miami cityscape and blinking rapidly again, once her eyes had recovered she looked back into the lens, the scope landing on the set of apartments in-front-of-and-to-the-right of where her Airbnb was located. Korra flushed as she saw into the windows of the rooms, most of them were empty, as she looked from the apartments on the lower floors, and began to scan up to the ones at the top. Her gaze had flown over, then doubled-back to see into one of the apartments on the top floor of the building, the windows were larger, bigger than any of the other ones on the same floor as that room, Korra frowned into the lens of the scope, pondering how much it could’ve cost to have custom made windows on a rented apartment.

Then someone walked by the window and Korra damn near shat herself.

She leaned her head away then took a few steps from the lens, face flushed, and stood awkwardly on the balcony next to the telescope but not using it. Gathering courage, then concluding there was no way this person could see Korra from their room, she leaned down and looked into the scope once more, the person- woman, was still there. Her windows were angled toward her bed, where Korra was looking into. Korra couldn’t see much of her features, the pale skin and the large tattoo she had on her left thigh, it was two thick black bands around the flesh, and it dawned on Korra that the woman was barely dressed, in panties and a bra. It dawned on her again that she _wasn’t_ supposed to be seeing this woman at that moment, that _she_ was invading her privacy, Korra thought about leaning away from the lens again, to do the right thing, but Korra just couldn’t look away.

“Holy shit-” Korra muttered the second the black boyshorts the woman wore slid down her legs.

Korra’s face flushed again and she gulped, eyeing into the lens with anticipation as the woman positioned herself onto her stomach on her bed. Korra thought that’d be the end of it, that she could pull away from the telescope and take the nap she’d been needing, she was so jet-lagged, so damn tired, she could do it, she was going to do it right now in fact-

Then Korra saw the woman’s back arch and her knees part. Even though Korra was far, far, far away the scope picked up the woman’s fingers trailing between her thighs, and Korra gasped.

“Oh my fucking spirits,” Korra whispered into the morning air and she watched this woman begin to masturbate on her bed. She had propped herself onto her knees, her fingers diving inside of herself as she rocked on the bed. Korra’s hand gripped one of the legs of the telescope until the skin pulled tautly and she didn’t dare look away.

This was wrong, so very bad, horrible decisions were being made, but Korra’s thighs quivered then clenched together and she gasped.

The thought of Korra getting off to something so perverted- so invasive, sent a chill down her spine, what the hell was wrong with her? Wanting to stick her hand into her own shorts at the sight of a woman fucking herself, something she isn’t even supposed to be seeing. Her flush deepened at the realization, and her thighs only pressed together harder. Then the woman flipped to her back and rolled off the bed, disappearing from sight.

Now it was her chance to go, Korra could leave, exit from the balcony, shamefully rub one out on her bed, then go to sleep, be done with this weird and horrifyingly awakening encounter she just had. She didn’t move though, even after her brain told her to head into the room and shut the door to the balcony, but Korra didn’t budge. She was waiting, wanting, and she wanted to see more, knowing the woman had no clue she was watching. It was so wrong, so deviant, so fucking twisted, and Korra knew deep down inside that’s what she liked about what she was doing. She wasn’t ready to admit to her unconventional sexual interests until they were staring her in the face, like right now.

As the woman returned with a toy in her hand. And instead of settling onto her stomach as she did before, she propped herself up onto her knees, settling the toy between her legs and facing directly into Korra’s line of sight. She felt her own blood run cold, now it was a matter of when she was going to get caught, Korra was a good distance away but if the woman focused she could definitely see the large telescope aimed in her direction. Korra wasn’t sure how many tenures had big ass telescopes on their balconies, but Korra figured hers would be a dead giveaway as to what she was peering at, especially with the woman’s larger than average windows. Still, like a dumbass, Korra stayed put as the woman’s hips began to rock and she bounced slowly up and down on the toy between her legs. Her free hand grasped at her breast then moved toward her mouth, the heat spread to Korra and she kept muttering curses and gasps under her breath. As the telescope picked up the features on the woman’s body, she was lean but Korra could make out the softer edges of muscle on her abdominals. Her hair was dark, black as night as falling into her face she ground her hips harder and harder into the toy, her hips undulating in a hypnotic rhythm, the sight was dizzying to Korra, who was becoming clouded within her own lust, losing her grasp on reality.

Korra was too far away to hear any noise but she saw every single lip bite, gasp, and the fingers the woman sucked deep into her mouth as she rose and fell at a quick pace. Her cheeks hollowed out around her digits and Korra began to imagine the woman sucking on _her_ fingers, and the thought made her knees weak. Then the woman locked up suddenly, her thighs clenched as Korra watched her eyes roll back into her head and her body begin to shake and that was when she violently pulled away from the telescope and practically ran back inside of her room. First, she began pacing and ran her hands through her hair, Korra shook her head and sighed heavily, trying to comprehend what she had just done and why she did what she did.

“What the fuck! What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…” She repeated like a mantra during her pacing.

She had watched a woman, a stranger, someone who was in the privacy of their home, she had viewed something so intimate. Korra watched this woman cum, and she-

She liked it.

She wanted to see it again.

She’s embarrassed over what she would do to see that again.

“No, no, no,” Korra shook her head and ran another hand through her hair, eyeing her watch she saw it was around 7:45 AM, plenty of time for rest. Crawling atop the mattress, not bothering for a blanket, Korra shut her eyes and willed sleep to come and grace her, hoping it would come sooner rather than later.

~~~~~

“Korrrrraaaaaaaa!” Bolin had elongated her name as a warning before catapulting his body atop the comforter and launching Korra’s sleeping form into the air. The powerlifter woke up immediately and yelped as Bolin took the liberty of hugging her startled frame.

“I woke up from my nap-” Bolin began then held both of his hands on his cheeks, cutting off his sentence.

“Wait! But I had the best dream!” He exclaimed and put his hands down, flopping back onto the bed and beginning to punch the air.

“We were all these cool crime fighters! And we traveled the world helping people who couldn’t protect themselves,” Bolin held his head up to Korra who had slipped off the bed.

Korra pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants, keeping her eyes on Bolin as he launched into an animated story of their crime-fighting tales from his dreams,

“Oh gosh- Korra, it was so cool! And then you and Mako never dated in my dream-” He paused and scratched his head.

“Which honestly, made those silences we had a lot less awkward than they are now…” He trailed and sat up on the bed, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment.

“Bo… is this going somewhere?” Korra stood and crossed her arms over her chest, sometimes wondering what it would be like to spend a day within the mind of Bolin.

Bolin looked up at her and then nodded his head vehemently, “Yes! The best part-” He clapped his hands together.

“You met a girl and then fell in love and it was perfect-” Bolin paused and sniffled, looking off into the distance dramatically as Korra stayed silent, her arms still crossed over her chest.

“Bo-” Korra began, but the bodybuilder held his hand out.

“Nope, I already know what you’re going to say-” He cleared his throat for dramatic effect then began his impression of Korra’s voice, “‘But Bolin, I’m just coming to terms with my bisexuality, girls are so much different than guys- blah, blah-’” He trailed at the stony expression on Korra’s face.

Bolin noticed the stiffness in Korra’s stance as she stood off to the side, not even perching herself on the bed.

“Woah, are you okay?” Bolin rolled on the bed in the direction of Korra, his large green eyes staring up at her in a way Korra couldn’t ignore.

Korra shifted her stance to each foot and remained silent, her posture stiff and her arms remained crossed over her chest. If she was honest with herself, she knew she was still reeling from the encounter earlier this morning, with what she saw, what she couldn’t bring herself to look away from.

“Jet-lag,” Korra lied and avoided Bolin’s eyes. It was hard to lie to him when he was the closest thing she had to a sibling, but Korra had no clue how to bring up her potential sexual deviancy to him.

Bolin laid on the bed, staying quiet but keeping his eyes on Korra. Korra squirmed under his gaze- Bolin was so good, such a positive and loving man, the guilt she was feeling from keeping this from him was starting to choke her.

“Korra is this about- you know-” He cut himself off and continued to stare at her. Bolin rolled from his stomach to his back then sat up on the bed, facing Korra once more,

“Is it about s-e-x?” He spelled out the word while speaking in a stage whisper.

“S-e-x with girls? I know it’s been a while, that dry spell of yours-” He elaborated and Korra groaned and shook her head, a small flush creeping up on her face. She finally cracked and collapsed down onto the mattress next to Bolin, her friend laid an arm across her shoulders and rubbed the skin comfortingly.

Korra breathed out a sigh and pressed her lips together, “You know when you do something wrong, but you can’t stop yourself from doing it?” She cast a side glance at Bolin, whose eyebrows knit together, clearly, he wasn’t expecting such a statement from Korra of all people.

“Yeah! I totally understand that!” He nods and continues, “Right before competition days sometimes, I always bake myself in the tanning bed for too long-” he nods his head enthusiastically, “I tell myself not to, that I know my limits, but I just can’t help it,” Bolin glances at Korra who smiles at Bolin’s example.

“Yeah, just like that Bo-” Korra agrees and bites her lip, “I don’t know, maybe I’m looking too hard into it, it seemed like a one-time thing for me, I know it was wrong and-” Bolin cuts her off.

“And you know you won’t do it again?” He guesses and Korra nods, “Exactly,” and Bolin squeezes Korra's shoulder again, “Then stop beating yourself up about it, we’re in Miami, going to have a blast this weekend, who knows what could happen? Stop holding yourself back,” He beams at Korra who can’t help but crack a smile as well.

Korra wraps her free arm around Bolin’s torso and squeezes, “Thanks Bo, you’re a good friend, you know that?” Bolin feigns a coy expression and shrugs his shoulders dramatically, “It’s been mentioned once or twice…” He trails and cracks another grin, “Though hearing it again wouldn’t hurt,” He lets out a laugh at the glare Korra tosses his way and untangles their limbs.

Bolin stands suddenly and stretches his arms above his head. Donned in a burnt orange _FFF_ tank top and black training shorts he turns his head and ushers Korra from the bed, “C’mon, Mother Mako is in the kitchen making food,” He grins and takes a quick peek around the room, his eyes checking out the balcony.

“Woah-” Bolin starts as Korra follows his gaze and immediately flushes and runs another hand through her hair.

“There’s a fucking telescope out there, isn’t that amazing?” He beams at Korra again as she finally stands from the bed, hands buried deep in the pockets of her sweatpants.

“Huh, hadn’t noticed it before-” Korra lies again, in reference to the telescope, and keeps her gaze away from Bolin.

Luckily, Bolin didn't notice and was practically humming with positive energy, “See? Look at that, new discoveries already on this trip, who knows what could happen?” Bolin stares right at Korra, who gives a tight-lipped smile in response and nods her head in the direction of the door.

“I’m starved, what’s Mako making?” Korra steers the conversation into a more safe territory as she and Bolin exit the master bedroom.

She tried not to let her face show it, but all she could think about was the mystery woman, whom she had seen so much of and wasn’t supposed to. Korra cursed herself with every step she took toward the kitchen and every piece of Mako’s prepared food she swallowed. But damn it all, damn that woman and her windows, and damn that telescope. Damn Korra’s curiosity and damn the woman for showing up in her dreams, for riding Korra in the way she rode that toy- those hips moving in such an agonizing rhythm, her breath catching with every pull she made on Korra’s fingers, whispering terrible things into Korra’s ear-

Fuck. Korra gripped the fork in her hand a little tighter as she zoned out of the conversation Mako and Bolin began to have. Just fuck.

~~~~~

“Zhu Li- you’re wonderful and amazing and thank you for marrying me!” Varrick proclaimed in the direction of his wife, whose expression remained in its neutral, monotonous state, but a blush crept up her neck.

“Varrick, you tell me so every day,” She replied and looked in the direction of the owners of Fire Ferrets Fitness.

Varrick gave his wife a cheeky grin, “And I will continue to do so until- hey! Get your grimy hands off of that!” His wiry frame speedwalks in the direction of one of the convention aides picking up some FFF merchandise, Korra’s eyes follow the man in his pursuit before they move back over to Zhu Li, who gives the trio a polite smile.

“Good to see you three made into Miami safe and sound, this is how Varrick and I thought you’d like your table assembled for the day, but feel free to move around anything you think might be out of place,” She motioned towards the table and Mako immediately moves in, his thick eyebrows furrowed in an inspection.

The build was standard for the table, their signature burnt orange FFF logo was a banner draped across the front of the table. The ends were stacked with pre-workout powder, and CD workout videos that attendees could purchase, whilst the trio would each be handing out the countless amounts of nutrition guides Mako had prepared for the trip. He curated separate meal plans for bulking, shredding, and even those who were looking to becoming ketogenic, if Korra could admit one thing she still admired and adored about Mako, it was his devotion to the things he cared about, and one thing was for sure, he always put FFF above anything else.

Within Mako’s inspection he quickly rearranged the stacking of the pre-workout powder, and even stepped behind the table to produce some of the pre-workout bars they held in boxes and ran them along the perimeter of the table, Korra watched in amusement and her gaze flickered back towards Varrick, who had produced two mannequin stands, he was struggling to carry them, and offering her help Korra merely wandered over and carried each stand for Varrick.

The man wiped his forehead and frowned, the action misshapen his mustache, “I had it…” He mumbled off before pointing at the taped ‘X’ on the ground and Korra placed the stands accordingly. The mannequins were bare and that’s when Bolin sprung into action, he excitedly moved behind the table, bumping into Mako during the process to grab the FFF t-shirts they had picked for the trip. The trio figured fitting an outfit out with more masculine clothes, then doing one for more feminine clothes as well. Bolin handled dressing the mannequins as Mako finally finished his rearrangement of the table and its contents.

An aide from the convention hall walked toward their table as Korra began to notice the other vendors arriving and beginning to fix and finish up tables of their own, the aide had a clipboard and kept his head down as he approached the table.

“So, Korra, Bolin, and Mako of Fire Ferrets Fitness?” He questioned and finally looked up.

Bolin was struggling to fit a pair of leggings on the mannequin and barely heard the question, Mako was entranced by the work due to his reorganizing, but Korra, fortunately, heard the man, “Yes, that’s us,” She answered and he nodded then handed out lanyards with each of their names on them.

Korra approached Mako, who still was staring at the stack of pre-workout bars and she huffed, “We’ll never get to promote ourselves if you keep rearranging everything- here,” She handed him the lanyard and he pouted slightly, slipping the garment around his neck and forcing his gaze elsewhere.

Korra then took a look at Bolin, who had finally gotten the leggings up past the glutes of the mannequin before she held out the lanyard, “Here’s our identification, we’ll have to wear these for the entirety of the convention,” Bolin, who was on the ground because of wrestling with the clothing, breathed out a sigh and reached his arm up, grasping the lanyard and putting it around his neck. Korra then IDed herself and looked at the outfit Bolin chose for the female mannequin, it was similar to her own, branded racerback tank with leggings, though Korra herself wore some high-rise training shorts instead, showing off her toned and bulky thighs.

The trio, accompanied by Varrick’s antics of random handstands and yelling at any of the aides that walked near their table, kept themselves busy until the convention began at 2:30 pm. The crowd began to form slowly, but steadily picked up; Korra, Mako, and Bolin finding themselves constantly speaking to new attendees. They had made a good amount of money from the CDs and pre-workout, each of them taking turns behind the table to manage the money. The trio had an excellent rhythm to each of their promotions, Bolin tended to be more successful when it came to clothing because of his enthusiasm and resistance to the word ‘no’. He had probably gotten most of the attendees to stress-purchase one of their t-shirts just from his persistence alone. Mako was proficient at the sales floor and promoting their meal plans, he knew the logistics and supplements better than Korra and Bolin because he had created them, and well, Korra was good at talking to anyone. She didn’t mind standing a few steps ahead of their table and trying to force eye-contact with attendees, she also didn’t mind approaching people who she thought wouldn’t mind taking a closer look at their table. She’d usually catch the eye of one, to two, or maybe even a group of people and flash a smile, then she’d pass them off to Mako who’d be waiting with a nutrition plan, or Bolin who’d be dramatically modeling the clothes from their brand.

It was a good system, they worked like a well-oiled machine for a few hours.

Up and until Korra’s lungs ceased to work.

Legs were the first thing she thought. Legs that were confined in charcoal gray pressed slacks with black stilettos- a red bottom. Korra’s eyes trailed a little higher to the soft red collared shirt, 3 quarter sleeves with the buttons undone teasingly, a blazer was pulled over the woman’s forearm and Korra’s gaze finally hit her face.

Oh shit.

Korra found her mystery woman from this morning.

“Oh fuck,” She whispered under her breath and their eyes locked.

Green. Not like Bolin’s light green eyes, which were whimsical and matched perfectly with his personality and positivity. But this green was hypnotic, entrancing, viridescent, they swept Korra off her feet and the powerlifter felt her knees weaken.

Green eyes she hadn’t seen this morning as they rolled back into her head when this woman was fucking herself into oblivion-

The woman flashed Korra a smile and Korra came back to Earth, reminding herself that she was working at the moment, so she shouldered her lust, her haunting recognition of the woman, and swallowed hard, willing some courage to aid her in this time of need. The woman walked closer, the click of her heels making Korra’s back stiffen but causing her extremities to turn into putty, Korra adjusted, resting most of her weight on one foot, popping her hip out as the woman finally reached her. With the heels, Korra craned her neck to look her in the eye and she gulped, remembering her lines,

“Hello!” The greeting was almost too loud and she winced, the convention hall was very crowded by this point, but the woman was right in front of her and Korra was practically shouting.

Korra cleared her throat and tried at the greeting again, “Hello, welcome to Fire Ferrets Fitness, or FFF if you please-” She cracked a grin and the woman returned the action, plump blood-red lips moving into a smirk that made Korra’s mouth go dry.

Korra continued her spiel, “We’re a fitness company based in San Francisco, specializing in mostly nutritional guides, powerlifting courses, and recently-” She turned her head to Bolin enthusiastically waving a t-shirt to a poor, poor, couple, “A clothing company,” Korra looked back at the woman and noticed the pleased expression on her face.

“I already know who you are, but that introduction was one of the best I’ve seen from some of the tables here today. You wouldn’t believe how many of these companies have a hard time talking to potential customers, regardless of who they are in the world,” Her voice was soft but had an edge to it, she kept her eyes on Korra as she spoke, her gaze slightly hooded as she shook a wave of her dark hair over her shoulders.

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side, the woman smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, and I’m here today looking for smaller companies to invest in,”

Korra stared at the well-manicured hand, blood-red nails and long, long, fingers. Her own hands were rougher, calloused from lifting, but she raised it nonetheless and initiated a firm shake between them, noticing the equity in the pressure from her side of the handshake to Asami’s.

“Nice to meet you Asami,” Korra tried the name for herself and found it very easy to say it, it rolled off her tongue as if it was always meant to be there.

Asami let out a laugh and disconnected their hands, she stared at Korra incredulously for a moment, “You mean- you don’t know who I am?” She grinned this time, with teeth.

The sight was gorgeous, this woman was gorgeous, but it made Korra’s blood run cold. Know who she was? Korra knew what she looked like when she came- so, so, beautiful.

“I mean, no? Should I? Am I disrespecting you?” She fiddled out and Asami shook her head, dark locks following the action, the wave of her bang framing her face perfectly, and once again Korra had to compartmentalize before she passed out.

“It’s just-” She paused and laughed to herself, “-I’m not used to not being recognized, especially by companies I’m thinking of putting roots down into,” Asami mentioned, so casually, and it made Korra’s eyebrows practically reach her hairline.

Korra felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Mako staring down at her, “We’re switching who’s manning the table soon, who are you talking to-” His question stopped cold and Korra saw his mouth gape.

“Holy shit, you’re Asami Sato,” He rushed out in one quick breath and Korra had _never_ heard his voice that breathy or even remotely emotive.

Korra turned to Asami, who gave him a tight-lipped smile and Korra frowned, it occurred to her that this was exactly what she was expecting from these newer companies and she landed a swift elbow to Mako’s ribs, the man grunted and Korra glared at him, “She’s a person, treat her as such,” Korra narrowed her eyes and Mako straightened out.

“So- sorry,” Mako managed through a wheeze, Korra’s elbow knocking the wind out of him to some degree.

Asami’s eyes locked with Korra’s, as the powerlifter managed an apologetic smile. Asami gave a genuine one back, a smile that reached her eyes, and Korra breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to patch over Mako’s starstruck behavior.

“So, you’re at a fitness convention in Miami for business? Future Industries has never branched into health or wellness beforehand,” Mako spoke, this time in his natural deep and gruff tone. The question landed on Asami and Korra could see her eyes rake over Mako’s face for a moment, looking for an answer.

“Well, since the recent passing of my father, I’ve been looking into turning the company in a new direction, at least something that I’m about passionate about,” Asami answered cooly and Korra could feel Mako begin to rile up again, she landed another elbow, the pressure harder this time.

Mako wheezed and coughed, Korra staring off innocently as her eyes met Asami’s, the businesswoman cracked another grin in her direction.

“Yo- you, wo- work, o- ou- out?” The question was between a fit of heaving as Mako tried to catch his breath.

Asami nodded, and Korra found her mouth opening before she could stop it, “Yeah she does, yoga and pilates right?” Asami’s eyebrows shot up and Korra flushed, Asami recovered quicker and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her.

“How could you tell?” Asami pondered and Korra stammered for an answer, finally feeling Mako stop leaning on her and his breathing beginning to regulate.

“You’re lean, incredibly tall, but the muscle mass is riddled throughout your frame, not necessarily focused in one spot, also your stomach is toned, you’ve got some really nice definition there,” Korra answered and noticed the quizzical looks from both Asami and Mako.

“But, you haven’t seen my stomach,” Asami proclaimed and Korra practically went white as a ghost.

“Oh! If I had to guess, I’d guess that it’s- you know- lean, like the rest of your body, you know because of your height and everything, you’re probably 6ft or something like that, simply astounding…” She trailed and felt two sets of eyes burning into different spots on her face.

Mako let up faster than Asami, then the businesswoman finally looked away from Korra, not before narrowing her eyes at the powerlifter, as if she was trying to place her face in memory or something. Korra kept her eyes on the ground, looking at her feet and flickering her toes within the shoe.

“I’m also interested in your main sponsor- Varrick, I’ve been looking to do business with him for some time, is he around?” Asami asked the pair and Mako spoke up.

“Varrick is Varrick, and he’s around here somewhere, but his wife Zhu Li is monitoring our table, here- I’ll take you to her,” Mako offered then began to lead off Asami, he turned and cast Korra a wild glance when he looked back at her, motioning to Asami and noting how the crowd of people parted like the red sea the second she was in the vicinity.

Korra took a deep sigh and placed her hands on her hips, “You just had to bring up her stomach didn’t you?” she spoke to herself in a quiet, hushed, tone.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” She repeated under her breath before walking behind the table and giving a large smile to the small line of the people beginning to form.

She pushed the thoughts away from Asami Sato, with her green eyes, luxurious hair, a body to die for, and an edge that Korra couldn’t quite put her finger on. There was something about her, something Korra felt like she knew, or that she was holding back, and it scared the shit out of her, Korra felt overwhelmed in her presence, because no matter how she saw it, how she tried to deny or even mentally disprove it, she knew Asami Sato was the woman from this morning and she couldn’t stop replaying what she looked like when she came, again, again, and again.

~~~~~

Attendees at the convention peaked around 6:30 pm, then slowly died off, the stragglers hanging around the convention hall by its expiration date of 9 pm. Korra was beat, her feet hurt, she was starved, Mako, her, and Bolin only eating the spares of their pre-workout bars when there wasn’t a crowd of people surrounding their table.

“Just think of it Korra, it’s only Thursday, so this was probably nothing compared to the crowd tomorrow or even Saturday!” Bolin interpreted her thoughts as Korra watched him break down the table.

Korra handled disassembling the mannequin as Mako had begun to place the unsold merchandise back into their boxes, which would go with Varrick- wherever their sponsor was. Thinking about it, Korra hadn’t even seen Zhu Li since-

Since she walked off with the most beautiful woman to ever grace Earth-

“I’m ready for a huge meal and then go home and crash,” Mako spoke up from behind the table, he had been in alarmingly good spirits since his encounter with Asami, Korra tried to chalk it up to him being starstruck, but she had seen that familiar dopey look in his eyes too much to know plain admiration wasn’t the only cause of it.

 _She_ had been the cause of that look in his eyes once upon a time ago.

“I hear you brother, I feel like I could eat an entire house; termites, plumbing, foundation and all,” Bolin chimed in and the trio chuckled at the comment.

Korra had just finished folding clothes then began to help Mako with the boxes when both of their heads turned at the loud whistle that echoed in the emptying convention hall. Varrick was walking with an entourage of Zhu Li and Asami behind him, a wicked smile on his lips, it made Korra’s stomach churn.

“Korra! Mako! Bolin! My dearest friends...” He grinned and Korra frowned, setting down the box and dusting off her hands. She avoided Asami’s gaze, which only seemed to be looking at her during the time, Korra fought the blush and tried to keep her expression neutral.

“Woah!” Korra’s head turned to Bolin, whose eyes had widened and she saw his mouth begin to gape.

Spirits help her, she rolled her eyes when Bolin raised his voice, only getting out a “Aren’t you-?” before Korra had snapped at him, “Bo! Not now, Mako and I will explain in a little bit,”

“Actually-” Asami’s spoke up, keeping her gaze on Korra and still managing an appreciative glance before she moved her eyes away from her, “I’ll explain myself in short, I’ve arranged a little cocktail party in about an hour, I’ve sent Varrick the address and he should forward it to you three,” she brushed her hand over her blazer, which was still hanging off her forearm.

“That’s nice and we’d be honored- but what’s the occasion?” Korra found herself asking and Varrick flashed her a warning glance as he recovered quickly and laughed.

“Well! Isn’t it obvious? We’re celebrating a new business partnership!” He held his arms above his head in dramatic triumph as Zhu Li smiled in adoration at her husband’s antics, her usual stoic expression disrupted for the time being.

“That’s amazing!” Mako and Bolin both shouted then looked at one another. Korra didn’t really have anything to say, the news made her ears ring and she found herself wanting the concrete floor of the convention hall to slowly drag her down into its depths.

“I also figured it’d be a way for us to get to know each other, I try to have a well-functioning relationship with all of my business partners,” Asami tilted her head to the side as she spoke, locking eyes with Korra halfway through her sentence and this time the powerlifter couldn’t even try to fight with the blush that crept its way up her neck and onto her cheeks.

“So then it’s settled-” Varrick clapped loudly and Bolin yelped at the action.

“You three, get out of here, go shower and change, I’ll get some of the aides to finish the clean up at the table, and I don’t want any of you to be late for Miss Sato here,” Varrick gave each of them a pointed glance and Korra huffed out a breath before the trio were walking out of the convention hall to the street.

Bless their luck of finding an Airbnb close to the venue as the streets were packed with cars and people, the trio stayed tight together, with Mako taking the lead.

“So? You excited?” Korra heard Bolin’s voice over the sounds of the Miami nightlife and she turned her head to look at him, his smile cemented onto his face.

“Excited? Oh- you mean about Asami-” Korra answered and tried not to panic.

Technically was it insubordination if she had seen Asami naked _before_ they were actually working together?

Still doesn’t count the fact that Korra would give up her life savings to do it again.

In the same exact way.

“Yeah, of course, I mean about Asami- er- Miss Sato? She seems like she doesn’t care if we’re on a first-name basis with her,” Bolin kept his eyes on Korra, who was still off in her own world, reliving sickeningly perverted events from this morning.

“Professionalism is key Bolin,” Mako chimed in, the trio reaching the lobby for their Airbnb and the bodybuilder groaned.

“I know, I know, _dad,_ Asami just seems really cool,” He defended his point and Mako hummed to himself, clearly silencing his disapproval, then pressing the 8th floor inside the elevator for their loft.

“I mean, she does! Korra agrees with me right?” Bolin elbowed the powerlifter, who finally was dragged out of her trance of Asami’s tattoo, her hair, her legs, the face she made right before she came-

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess I didn’t get the best read on her, or any really, I didn’t even know who she was,” She shrugs as Mako and Bolin’s head whipped in her direction.

“What do you mean you didn’t know who the most popular and successful bachelorette in the United States was?” Mako’s eyes narrowed and Korra shrugged her shoulders again.

“I guess I just never paid attention? I don’t know, what does she even do?” She asks and the brothers started whooping enthusiastically in the elevator.

“Well-” Mako began but Bolin cut him off.

“Super talented mechanical engineer, Future Industries produces-” Bolin continued to speak before Mako cut him off this time.

“They produce the Satomobile and Satocycles,” Mako finished triumphantly and Bolin pouted, not being able to finish the punch-line of the sentence.

Korra stared at the pair, hearing the elevator ding and doors slide open, “Okay?” she spoke, and each brother let out a dramatic gasp.

“Okay? She’s the most popular business tycoon of the 21st century, Future Industries numbers are off the charts and she’s on route to becoming the world’s first trillion by the next decade, she’s an inspiration to every single female alive,” Bolin practically yells out and sighs, swooning the second the trio steps into the loft.

“Not to mention the philanthropy, a complete Captain of Industry through and through, she gives back just as much as she receives,” Mako replies and smirks to himself.

“Could’ve sworn she was eyeing me today too,” His grin was shortened by the loud guffaw Bolin gave him.

“No way Mako, her eyes were on me-” Bolin replied back and Mako opened his mouth to retort but Korra sighed loudly.

“Hey jackasses, I’m positive she wasn’t looking at either of you, because she’s a business professional, now let’s get showered and ready so we don’t look like fools in front of this very wealthy individual and our probable new boss,” She sighs and walks off to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Korra couldn’t afford the luxury of the long shower she cherished this morning, but she did give herself a good scrubbing to her sweat-soaked skin and hair, the Miami humidity different than the usual San Francisco dry heat she was used to. Once again, stepping out into the room in the nude she looked through the pile of clothes she had reserved for nights out. Korra found a pair of high-waisted, loose-legged darker gray slacks, she paired the pants with a sapphire cropped halter top, a gap in the fabric displaying the expanse of skin between her generous breasts. Korra dried her hair and pulled it into a half-up-half-down do, some of the tendrils falling into her face, and displaying the expanse of her neck. Korra sprayed some spritz of perfume, and matched her earrings with her top, and threw on some rings as well, her own pair of black stilettos completed the look. Korra grabbed a small black clutch with some cash and her debit before she walked from her room toward the kitchen, finding Bolin sitting on one of the barstools.

Bolin wore a lavender polo with black slacks and boots, his hair was tamed for once, and swept-back onto his head. He smiled at Korra and let out a whistle, “Wooow, ever wonder if you dated the wrong brother?” he joked and Korra stuck out her tongue before sliding into the stool next to him.

Korra set her clutch on the table and heard the door to Mako’s room open, fitted in a black leather jacket, maroon henley, and some dark wash jeans Mako looked just about as dashing as he first did when Korra met him, the only difference now was that she felt absolutely nothing for the tall, handsome, and slightly rugged man.

Mako’s eyes widened at Korra’s appearance and he cleared his throat, “You look nice,” He managed and Korra smiled for a quick moment, not showing teeth.

“Thanks, likewise,” She replied dryly and heard Bolin laughing to himself.

“As much as I’m _loving_ this absolutely _riveting_ exchange, we’ve gotta high-tail our asses down the street because it’s about a 12-minute walk,” Korra mentally thanking Bolin for interrupting the physically harmful exchange she just had with Mako.

Grumbling and looking down at her stilettos, Korra knew without the heels the look wouldn’t be at the same caliber so she sucked it up and walked out of the loft with the boys.

~~~~~

They arrived at 10:05, on the dot, and immediately heard Varrick’s distinguishable voice.

“So I arrived on a llama! And you might ask yourself-” He scratches his chin dramatically and leans over the table, “Why is the great Iknik Blackstone Varrick arriving at an important round of negotiations on a llama…” He waits and holds the suspense.

“Because it helps me think better!” Zhu Li grins at her husband whilst Asami quirks an eyebrow and joins in on the laughter, not exactly sure why that was the punch-line of the joke.

Mako, Korra, and Bolin arrive at the table and Korra felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Asami. Varrick, Asami, and Zhu Li were at a cocktail table, all standing around intimately and Korra did a quick once-over of the CEO, followed by another one, and then another one. A tight, red, bodycon dress fell just above her mid-thigh, the material was satin, hugging every single one of her delicious curves, she wore lacy stockings and Korra eyed the slit formed by the dress on her left leg and Korra knew exactly what would be there. She gulped and looked at her legs, seeing the double-banded black tattoo she feared, and sighed, knowing that was all the confirmation she needed. Korra dragged her gaze up and found Asami staring at her, her head tilted to the side and she had a questioning expression on her face, Korra’s face reddened at the realization she was caught ogling her legs and she dragged her eyes away, locking eyes with Varrick who grinned.

“Friends! You made it!” He opens his arms wide, having no spatial awareness and almost whacking both Zhu Li and Asami in the face, he doesn't apologize.

“Good evening you three, you all clean up very nicely,” Asami commented, and her eyes drag over Mako, Bolin, before landing on Korra and giving almost an appreciative glance, it makes the powerlifter shiver and she gulps.

Mako smooths out the material of his jacket and grins, approaching the table and taking the spot right across from Asami. Bolin takes the spot to the right of Mako, sandwiching him in between his brother and Zhu Li. Korra takes the spot to the left of Mako, putting herself between the nutritionist and Varrick, they were all huddled around the table but Korra could still distinguish what smelled like Asami’s perfume. She knew it wasn’t Bolin or Mako’s cologne, the scents overpowering and making her eyes water. This scent was sweet and heady like if Korra breathed too hard, she could become drunk off of it, it fit how she felt about Asami to a T, and it was very dangerous.

Varrick smoothed out his baby blue blazer, a crisp white shirt, and matching tie underneath, he wrapped an arm around Zhu Li’s waist, his wife in a flowy, sleeveless black dress, and cleared his throat, “Friends, don’t worry about drinks tonight-” He winks and his eyes look toward the brothers, “I’ve seen you boys drink IPAs like they’re water, and what about you Korra, what’s your poison?” His eyes landed on her and Korra stammered for an answer.

“Um, whiskey, neat please,” Korra answered and Varrick nodded, giving Zhu Li a kiss on the cheek and keeping his arm around her waist before the two walked off toward the bar.

“So- I’ve been dying to know, how’d you three meet?” Asami lays her hands on the table and leans over as if she was discussing a secret and Korra sees Bolin laughing at her antics then moves so he could mimic the action.

“Well it’s actually not that crazy of a story-” Bolin begins but Mako cuts him off, the nutritionist resting some of the weight against the table, his demeanor nonchalant.

“It was at a fitness convention in San Diego-” Mako continues but Korra sees Bolin elbow him under the table, she sighs and rests her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands as the brothers begin to subtly battle for Asami’s attention.

“Yeah, as he said, a fitness convention and actually Korra here ran straight into Mako,” Bolin grins and looks toward the powerlifter, who gives a tight-lipped grin when Asami’s gaze turns toward her.

“Ran into him?” Asami echoes and Korra laughs a little and nods.

“Yeah, I was on my phone, trying to find somewhere to eat and smacked right into Mako’s chest,” She keeps her eyes on Asami’s but the contact becomes a little too intense for her liking so she breaks it and finds Mako’s gaze, his jaw clenched slightly and facial expression of its usual intensity.

“And what happened next?” Asami asks and both Mako and Bolin attempt to answer but they talk over each other, Korra gives each of them a glare that could freeze over hell before answering the question herself.

“I actually asked Mako if he wanted to go eat with me, struck up a nice conversation and all,” Korra shrugs and Asami’s head tilts to the side, a quizzical expression on her face.

“I thought he was cute,” Korra clarifies and keeps her gaze on Asami’s, whose eyes widen, but she recovers quickly.

“Cute, _and_ alone,” Bolin clarifies and Korra manages a smile at his antics.

“So here I am, eating with these two as they’re giving each other ‘the look,’” Bolin throws his hands up for quotes as Mako scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“What do you mean ‘the look’ Bo?” Mako glances at his brother unimpressively and Korra clenches her teeth together, rolling her eyes at his attitude. Clearly trying to save his hide and not make it seems like he pinned after Korra as hard as he did.

She lets out a scoff and sees Asami turn toward her, “No, I understand Bolin-” The CEO mentions and keeps her eyes on Korra. “The look you give when you want someone, really, really, bad,” Their eyes stay together and Korra dry swallows, her lips parting slightly and she swears she saw Asami’s eyes dart down toward them for a moment.

“Oh please, it was definitely Korra making eyes at me-” Mako comments and shrugs, and Korra breaks contact with Asami and pans her gaze over to him.

“Don’t start this Mako-” She warns him and shakes her head, sighing loudly, and the nutritionist feigns innocence.

“Start what? What are you talking about?” Mako questions Korra and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment. Then the atmosphere in the conversation slips into the beginnings of hostility.

“Don’t get embarrassed, I know you _really_ don’t want to be,” Korra reiterates her warning, and Mako sneers and rolls his eyes.

“Korra… Korra...” He tsks at her and the powerlifter’s jaw clenches again, her hands turning into fists as she holds her head up.

“There was nothing wrong with the little crush you had on me at the time, it was actually really cute,” Mako speaks, in condescension, and Korra presses her lips together.

Her gaze crossed with Bolin’s, whose eyes had widened and the usual care-free expression was absent from his face.

Korra laughs without humor and straightens herself at the table, she brushes a piece of hair from her face before picking her elbows up and narrowing her eyes at Mako, she slightly saw red before she laid into him.

“So, just to be clear, you begging me to suck you off after my weightlifting meet the next day was all me right? How about you booty calling me for weeks before I actually let you fuck? The dick pics? Dirty talking while I was at work? Or was that all just my own little crush?” Korra’s head tilts to the side in defiance as she holds Mako’s gaze and rattles off the rhetorical questions.

“Korra-” Mako tries and she leans away from the table, holding her hands out.

“Save it, you were an asshole then and you clearly still are one now-” She laughs to herself and laces her fingers together.

“Can’t believe I let myself fall in love with you,” The powerlifter mutters and looks at Asami, whose expression was neutral.

“I’m gonna go freshen up, or whatever,” She walks off towards the bathroom and hears the beginnings of Bolin chastising Mako, but no response from the older brother.

Korra walks toward the bathroom, which was towards the outskirts of the cocktail bar, she enters and thankfully sees that the restroom was empty. Haphazardly throwing her clutch on the counter she lets out a deep sigh then paces, curling and uncurling her hands, feeling the overwhelming urge to hit something. She leans against the wall and looks at herself in the mirror, Korra adjusts the tendrils of her hair that hung from her face and drags her gaze down her body, at least throughout all the drama that just occurred she looked really good, it was meek and shallow but the state of her physical appearance was the only thing that was keeping her anger at bay.

Then the bathroom door swung open.

Korra locked eyes with Asami, whose neutral expression from earlier had now become one of sympathy. The CEO walked toward the counter and leaned her hip against it, watching Korra silently.

“Is he usually like that?” Asami's voice was soft as she questioned and Korra bit her lip, shaking her head.

“No, not at all, he’s usually quieter, incredibly respectful, it’s just that-” Korra paused and found Asami looking at her, expecting a further explanation.

“He’s attracted to you, he dated me, I guess that was his way of trying to be charming,” The powerlifter shrugged and played with the rings on her fingers.

“By dangling your past affection for him in my face?” Asami questioned again, her eyes drifting toward Korra’s hands and the powerlifter stopped messing with the rings on her fingers and shrugged.

“Never said his methods were effective, as forward as he was, Mako was a sweetheart to me,” Korra admits and hears the click of Asami’s heels near her again, the CEO was a bit closer, the small remnants of her perfume beginning to tickle Korra’s nostrils.

“But tonight? It was just a look into what the last month of our relationship was,” Korra leaned off of the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it sounds like you’ve moved on at least?” Asami questions again and Korra tilts her head up slightly to meet her gaze.

“Yes, I have, completely. I’m not particularly into men at this moment in time-” she blushes and her eyes widen, having no idea why admitting her bisexuality was the right move to make.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Mako left a very bad taste in my mouth, so I moved on quickly from him and have been focused on-” Korra cuts herself off again, feeling the redness in her cheeks.

Asami grins and Korra wonders when she had gotten so close, as she began to feel the body heat from the woman, her perfume completely invading her nose at this point, Korra was convinced it was making her lightheaded. It smelled so damn good, “Focused on…” Asami draws out, wanting Korra to finish her sentence.

The powerlifter blushed, “Focused on, you know- women,” Korra says it so meekly and Asami’s grin widens.

“Something we have in common then,” Asami admits and Korra feels the wind get knocked out of her again.

Asami? Into women? Into… Korra?

“So no luck for Mako? You know- before tonight’s disaster?” Korra jokes, trying to weave out of the dangerous territory the conversation had begun to skate along.

“No. He’s my type on paper, tall, rugged, probably doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty-” Asami flips some of her hair off her shoulder and Korra finds her gaze staring at the pale skin of her neck. The expanse was so long and inviting, she wanted to kiss her neck, bite it, mark it up-

“But alas, I too am having an extended detox from men,” Asami leans in further and falls to the side of Korra, resting her shoulder against the wall as she looks down towards the powerlifter. The height difference was staggering, something Korra thought she wouldn’t have appreciated, but for some reason, Asami being taller didn’t bother her in the slightest.

“Have you had any luck? With women that is?” Asami asks again and Korra reddens again, her mouth opening to respond but falling shut right afterward.

“Why do you ask?” Korra deflects and Asami chuckles.

“Why do you think?” Asami replies just as quickly, and Korra stammers then fell silent again.

“I haven’t, not really- no. I’ve had some hookups here and there, but nothing resembling a functioning, or healthy relationship, women are-” Korra falls short, trying to find the words.

“Intoxicating? Liberating? Perfect? Sexy? But also some of the most stress you can put onto yourself?” Asami finishes her sentence because of Korra’s loss for words, then Korra nods, mentally noting the accuracy of Asami’s statement.

“But that’s a shame,” Asami continues and nibbles at her bottom lip for a moment, the color- blood-red, of course, Korra would be shocked if she wore anything else than that.

“A shame?” Korra echoes and Asami grins, but it began slowly and crept onto her entire face. Asami’s eyes hooded, the green a little darker in color than the last time Korra had remembered.

“You’re a beautiful woman, an accomplished lifter- so Varrick says, people are fools if they pass up on their chance with you, man or woman,” Asami leans in once more, and Korra’s heart drums in her chest. Their faces were very close, Korra could distinguish Asami’s pupil from her iris, and just how much her eyes had dilated despite the bright lighting in the bathroom.

“Asami? What are you-” Korra stopped when the CEO placed her chin in her fingers, her touch soft as tilted Korra’s head up to meet her gaze.

Korra gulped and her breath trembled, she saw Asami smirk, the woman’s eyes staring at Korra’s lips, “I want you to meet me tomorrow when you’ve finished up at the convention, back here, same time,” Asami spoke calmly, without a hurry.

Korra stammered, “But why?- Why me? Why alone?” and she sees Asami’s grin widen and her grip on Korra’s chin tighten slightly.

“Now why would I tell you that? And ruin the surprise?” Asami releases her and leans away, the tension severed somewhat, but the electricity between them still palpable.

Asami turns and looks at herself in the mirror, catching Korra’s eyes through the glass before she pulls out a tube of lipstick from between her breasts, she applies the color, presses her lips together, and wipes away any excess makeup. Asami drops the tube back between her breasts and looks at Korra through the mirror again, “See you tomorrow,” She remarks and begins to walk toward the exit.

Korra walks through the counter and grabs her clutch, “I haven’t even said yes,” her words a little shaky and Asami looks at her from over her shoulder.

“You didn’t have to, I looked into your eyes, I saw exactly what I needed to see. You want to go just as much as I want you to,” She winks and pushes the door open, and leaves Korra alone.

The powerlifter drops her hands to the counter and hangs her head for several seconds, picking it up to look at herself in the mirror, “Spirits- does she know?” she whispers to herself, thinking of the events from this morning and groans, cutting it off quickly when the bathroom door swung open again and a pair of girls stumble in, clearly inebriated and Korra ducks out of the restroom shortly after, making her way back to the table.

Varrick and Zhu Li had returned from the bar and Korra’s drink was sitting at the table in her absent spot. She catches Asami’s eyes and the woman gives her a knowing look, biting her lip for a moment before Korra drops her gaze and moves to Mako, who looked sheepish and gave her an apologetic glance, Korra ignored him and dives back into the conversation, taking a hearty sip of her drink and appreciating the beaming grin Bolin gives her, she listens to the wild tale Varrick began to spin.

“So, here I am, neck-deep in quicksand, covered head-to-toe in honey, and 10 minutes late for a meeting in Amsterdam-” Korra’s eyebrows raise and she grinned along with the rest of the table, wondering how Varrick’s story will unfold, as she usually did.

~~~~~

“Korra, I’m sorry-” Mako tries the second the door closes behind them in the loft.

Cocktails with Zhu Li, Varrick, and Asami had patched over well. Mako and Korra had played nice for the rest of the evening, most of which was spent with Varrick’s stories and Bolin’s quick wit, Korra was much too riled up from her encounter with Mako and then whatever had occurred with Asami in the bathroom to contribute too much to the conversation, but as the night dragged on Korra realized that Mako was probably going to try and patch things up with her, tonight.

Something she wasn’t looking forward to.

“Mako. I really don’t want to hear it,” She spoke calmly and freed her hair from its ties, the locks falling just short of her shoulders.

Mako had one too many IPAs and was slightly slurring, leaning his body against the counter. Bolin was watching from the hallway where the guest rooms were, probably moderating just in case things became physical between the two of them.

“No- just let me say what I have to say-” Mako had an awful slur, and his eyes were glazed over, Korra stared at him and waited.

“Well? Out with it, already wasting my time as it is,” She crossed her arms, and stood firmly.

“I was dumb today-” He hiccuped and shook out his head, clearly trying to sober up enough to have this conversation, “I should’ve never held out our relationship or your feelings for me as a guise to get Asami’s attention,” He pouted and his face scrunched like he was fighting tears.

“It’s just-” He paused and his eyes welled up, “I thought you’ve still liked me throughout all these years, and now I’m into Asami and I thought I could have a chance at having you both, and I’ve made such a fool of myself-” He pauses and starts to sob.

Korra’s eyes widen and her gaze flies to Bolin, who stands with an expression incredibly similar to her own. The room is silent, save for Mako’s sobs and hiccups of drunkenness, Bolin awkwardly shuffles over and puts a hand to his brother’s back, rubbing the skin in a comforting manner before he looks at Korra.

“Go, I’ve got this,” Bolin whispers to the powerlifter, and Korra smiles with gratitude and mouths a ‘thank you’ before shuffling off and shutting the door to her room quietly.

She rips the stilettos from her feet and flops onto her bed. Pressing her face into the pillows and after some internal battling, her head slowly turns towards the balcony, then she contemplates some more. Korra knows for sure Asami is the mystery woman from this morning, she’s supposed to meet her tomorrow for whatever reason, Korra’s gut is telling her that Asami _knows_ somehow that she watched her masturbate. If Korra gives into her urges right now and is caught, she’s playing right into Asami’s hand. However, anyway she looks at it, she’s at the disadvantage, which is probably exactly what Asami wants.

“Damn that woman…” Korra whispers out into the air and crawls off her bed, taking the treacherous steps toward the balcony.

She slips out, and looks at the telescope, “We meet again, old friend,” Korra murmurs and positions herself behind the lens.

She looks into the scope and adjusts the angle, finding the apartment complex much easier than she did this morning, Korra angles the telescope, higher, higher, until- there, eyeing into the larger-than-average windows she sees the light was on in the bedroom. Korra bites her lip and takes a shaky breath, seeing Asami come into view and sit gracefully on the bed. Korra watches her slip off her heels and then _slowly_ peel off her dress, almost as if she was undressing for someone. Korra watches Asami’s eyes dart around the room for a moment, looking into the window but never meeting Korra’s gaze, the powerlifter’s heart pounds.

Does she know she’s out there? Was she toying with Korra?

“Fuck me,” Korra whispers to herself as Asami stands and raises her arms above her head, stretching before aiming her gaze out of the window.

Almost directly into Korra’s line of sight.

Korra drops to the ground on the balcony, leaving the telescope bobbing up and down before she waits for a few moments. She rises slowly to her knees, then her full height, finding the angle again and looking back into the lens, her voyeuristic streak rearing its head once again. Korra sucks in a breath at the sight of Asami laid out on her back on the bed, legs spread wide and head tilted back. Her body looked exquisite, long and toned limbs with her fingers scratching up her own thighs, making herself shiver as Korra gave into her urges trailed her hand between her legs, popping the button open to her pants and shoving her hand into her panties, finding the apex between her thighs very, very, slick. Korra knew she’d be wet, but she was underestimating just how turned on she had gotten in the past few minutes, though if she was honest with herself, her conversation with Asami in the bathroom had left her wanting much, much, more.

She finds her gasping as she slips a finger inside herself, just as Asami does the same. Korra fucks herself in rhythm with her, whenever Asami slowed her pace and teased herself, she followed, when she sped up and pounded herself, Korra followed, trying not to shout curses out on the balcony of her bedroom. When Asami pulled her fingers from inside of herself and sucked them into her mouth, Korra followed. When Asami’s fingers found her clit and toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves, Korra followed, and she found herself gasping into the Miami cityscape, pleasuring herself and finally cumming alongside Asami whose mouth had to widen and her eyes rolled back once again, her body shaking as with Korra’s, whose knees weakened and she almost collapsed on the balcony. She barely registered the fact Asami’s gaze had drifted toward her window again, something knowing on her features before she rolled off the bed and out of sight.

“Spirits, I am so fucked,” Korra whispers to herself, then slipping to her knees, she does all but crawl back into her room, laying on the floor, before she strips and slips into bed, her heart still pounding and her pussy throbbing as she tries to sink into some much-needed sleep.

~~~~~

Korra woke up to the blazing sun heating her from underneath the covers of her bed like a Sicilian Bull, she groaned and pulled the bedspread from her form. Remember she slept naked, she noted the slick nature of her skin and the slight aroma of musk in the air. Korra rolled from the bed and grabbed new clothes for the day, a red-and-white FFF branded cropped t-shirt and matching white sweatpants, which hung low on her hips. She allowed herself a long shower that morning, washing away the grim from her sleep and the sinfulness she felt from fucking herself in a semi-public area, especially to the sight of someone else. Which Korra had begun to feel more and more certain that Asami knew her as the pervert with the telescope, and _that_ was the reason Korra decided to wash her hair and body a second time, wanting to scrub the deviancy from her pores, as it leaked out in gallons.

“Morning!” Bolin shouted to her as he sat on his usual barstool, a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Korra waved respectfully, sliding into the barstool next to him and seeing Mako in the kitchen, a griddle with frying batter heating up and he flipped two of the pancakes that were ready. His head hung slightly when he plated her food and slid it over to Korra without another word, then the powerlifter sighed at his antics.

“Mako, we’ve got a long ass day ahead of us and I don’t need this kicked-dog performance from you-” Korra remarked and saw the nutritionist’s head snap up, their gazes met.

“Yeah, you fucked up, I was pissed, about ready to wring your neck at the table, but I think seeing you drunkenly sob last night was good enough for me, so we’re cool,” She took the high road and even managed a smile at him. Mako returned the grin then narrowed his eyes, his gaze turned towards Bolin.

“You said I hadn’t cried last night,” He recalled and Bolin had paused the forkful of pancakes that were about to enter his mouth.

“Uh? I lied?” Bolin quipped back and then took the bite of food.

Korra grinned at the two, hearing Mako grumbling under his breath as she reached for the syrup on the counter, appreciating the atmosphere in the room, and almost forgetting about the fact that she was to meet Asami by herself tonight.

The recollection made her chew extra hard and she bit directly onto her tongue. Korra sighed, tasting blood but shouldering the pain and attempting to calm her nerves. She knew deep down the effort would be in vain.

~~~~~

“Korra Waters? Is that you?” Korra was on her pseudo-break after working at the convention non-stop for a few hours. Leaning her body against the table as the waves of people surrounding her table had slowed down, she was munching on a power bar and draining a bottle of water. The convention hall was extra hot today, but the powerlifter had heard her name being called whilst scrolling through Instagram on her phone, her head had shot up and she grinned.

“Shut the fuck up, no way!” She called out and laughed hysterically while leaning away from the table to jog over toward Opal Biefong, who engulfed her in a huge hug.

Opal, who had been her roommate at the time she met Mako and Bolin became one of her best friends before, during, and after her relationship with the nutritionist. Once FFF had been formed and more money had rolled in, the two of them decided to each get their own places, the two had attempted to stay in contact, especially when Korra had begun to experiment with girls, Opal being a _really_ good friend when Korra needed her to be. But after some time, they had drifted apart, up and until now.

“Oh, spirits! It’s so good to see you, what’s it been a year, almost two?” Korra commented after they had released each other from their embrace.

Opal’s green eyes had twinkled and she grinned brightly, “A year and eight months, but who’s counting?” she shrugged jokingly as Korra pulled her in for another hug.

Korra led her back towards their table, where Opal got reacquainted with Mako and Bolin, the bodybuilder paying extra attention to her as the pair had dated for a short period back in the day. The trio had caught Opal up on their progress as a brand and even the investment Future Industries was planning to give them, solidified as of yesterday.

“So, you guys made it to the big time? Featured at a fitness convention, endorsements, I almost miss when we were all scrambling for money together,” She commented and Korra nodded, remembering the good days they used to have.

“Wait, why are you in Miami?” Korra found herself asking, noting how they had gone on about the success of FFF and failed to ask Opal what she had been doing in her life since they lost contact.

“Opened my own yoga studio about a year and a half back-” She noted then blushed and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, “This also happens to be the city where my girlfriend lives,” She mentioned nonchalantly and Korra squealed.

“Aw! Is she cute?” She questioned, not at all paying attention to the crestfallen expression on Bolin’s face, and Opal bit her lip, nodding, “She’s- cute, sexy, stubborn, but I wouldn’t have it any other way, I really love her,”

Korra’s heart melted at Opal’s honesty, her friend really was a good person and she was happy that someone in this world was treated in the way she deserves.

“She lifts too, not competitively like you, but fitness is definitely a hobby of hers,” she smirked and Korra joined in jabbing at her side then finally locking eyes with Bolin and her stomach dropped at his expression. She figured she wanted to wrap up this conversation as painlessly as possible, knowing her previous attempts had been futile.

“Listen, my break is just about up, but you’re welcome to check out our stuff, buy a couple of things-” Korra lowered her voice a stage whisper, “I’ll give you a hefty discount, you know, perks of friendship and all,” She winked and Opal nodded, giving her another hug.

“I might take you up on that, but I’ve got to find my girlfriend, Kuvira, and we’ll probably swing by one more time before the convention ends,” she promised Korra before giving the powerlifter one last hug and weaving her way through the crowd.

Korra turned towards the boys, finding Mako’s neutral expression, but the sad eyes of Bolin.

She approached him and noted the lack of people around their table. Korra gave Mako a look and he sighed before switching spots with her and walking out in front of the FFF banner, trying to coerce people into talking about their brand. Korra looked at the side profile of Bolin, who had been unfolding-and-refolding the same t-shirt ever since Opal had stepped away from their table.

“Bo…” Korra called out to him quietly and he gave a quick glance in her direction.

Korra placed her hand atop his hands, stopping him from unfolding the t-shirt and she looked at him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize she still meant that much to you,” The powerlifter commented, sincerely and Bolin sighed.

“I guess I didn’t realize how much I wasn’t over her until I saw her right now,” Bolin ran a hand through his hair and held his gaze with Korra’s.

“I feel like I should be mad, that she’s with someone else, but I’m not. I saw the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her girlfriend, and I just want her to be happy-” Bolin paused and pouted slightly, “I just wish I was the one who still made her smile like that though,” he murmured and Korra drew him in for a hug.

Bolin relished in the contact and let out a deep breath, pulling away from his friend and some of that surefire optimism littering itself back onto his features. Korra laid a hand on his shoulder and scoffed, “Bo, you’re a catch and you _know_ that, one of these days your person is going to come crashing into your life and you won’t know what to do with yourself,” She grinned at him and he managed a smile back. 

“But until then-” Korra continued and squeezed his shoulder slightly, “Cherish the people around you, Mako and I aren’t going anywhere, and when your person comes, we’ll be ready to give you advice on how to not fuck it up,” Korra joked and she saw Bolin crack a large grin.

“Well, considering the cataclysmic ending to your own relationship, I’m not sure you each are qualified on that topic-” Bolin commented back, snide as ever and Korra’s mouth dropped open.

She cleared her throat, “Touché,” Korra winked and finally turned her attention back towards Mako who had been chatting amongst the on-lookers in front of their table. The nutritionist cast Korra a frantic look over his shoulder and the powerlifter straightened herself out before walking out from behind the table and gathering the attention of the crowd, Mako slipped back the table with Bolin and they each delved back into their jobs at the convention.

~~~~~

“Miss Sato?” Mako had called out as Korra almost gave herself a concussion when her head jerked up and hit the bottom of the table she was underneath.

Bolin had knocked over a box of their spare pre-workout bars as they were cleaning up the table for the night and she had dropped to her knees almost instantaneously, waving off the bodybuilder’s apologies and beginning to collect the merchandise. Korra was not expecting to find the woman she was to meet later tonight prancing into the convention hall by its expiration date, waving at the trio.

Korra rubbed the back of her head and grumbled to herself, noting Asami’s appearance. Pressed black slacks on her legs and an off-white scoop neck blouse on her torso, she had on stilettos again, and a blood-red belt that tied the entire outfit together. Her legs looked incredible from Korra’s standpoint, though she was sure if she was blind she would still be affected by Asami’s beauty.

“Mako, for the last time, call me Asami,” She chastised him gently and Mako stammered on the spot.

“Right! Sorry Miss Sa- Asami,” He corrected himself and Korra slid out from underneath the table, placing the box of pre-workout bars atop the surface and managing a polite smile at Asami, who gave a grin that was way too flirty for her liking, or her sanity.

“Korra!” The powerlifter turned her head in the direction of her name being called and she grinned at Opal’s presence.

“Opal?” Korra heard Asami call her friend and Opal’s head tilted towards Asami, Korra watched the recognition rise in each other’s eyes and she held her hands out.

“Wait, wait- you two know each other?” Korra commented while motioning between Opal and Asami and they each grinned and laughed.

“Yeah, Opal here is my favorite yoga instructor in the entire city,” Asami slyly replied whilst looking at Korra and crossing her arms, “Your turn, how do you two know each other?” her green eyes slid towards Opal before making their way back to Korra.

“We’ve been friends for years, we used to live together when I was a personal trainer at this ratty gym in San Jose; her, Mako, Bolin, and I all used to hang together in the days before FFF was a thing,” Korra answered the question and noted the look of nostalgia on Opal’s face.

“Huh, small world,” Asami nodded with the information then craned her neck and looked at the woman behind Opal.

Opal made an ‘oh!’ comment before turning and playfully dragging the woman behind to stand by her side. Korra looked at her, dark hair, intense green eyes, a chiseled face, confidence radiating from her despite not uttering a word. “Guys, this is my girlfriend Kuvira,” she motioned to the woman who nodded respectfully and her eyes locked onto Korra.

“Nice to finally meet you, Opal’s told me a lot about the three of you,” Her voice was smooth but deeper than Asami’s, Korra could understand the appeal from Kuvira, she was definitely attractive, but very intense.

“Good things I hope!” Bolin’s voice rang out from behind the table, him and Mako had just finished loading the boxes onto dollies as Korra turned her head to see Varrick and Zhu Li waving at the group and taking the last of the merchandise, only to set it all up again tomorrow.

Mako and Bolin trailed over towards the group, Bolin waving at Opal, his demeanor much more uplifted than it had been earlier in the afternoon.

“You guys have any plans tonight?” Mako had asked the group then wrapped an arm around Bolin.

“Little bro and I are planning a bar crawl if any of you are interested?” He wagged his eyebrows and Korra chuckled.

“Oh no! Kuvira and I were about to hit the hay, we’re beat from today-” She pouted then laughed to herself, “I never understood how you three could always go out and drink till the edge of death,” she laughed and the rest of the group joined in, save for Kuvira who managed a smirk and her demeanor relaxed.

“Count me out for this one boys, I want to go home, run a hot bath and eat junk food until I hate myself,” Korra spoke, and lied, locking eyes with Asami then breaking the contact, then she saw the incredulous look on Bolin’s face.

“Junk food?” Mako recalled and Korra rolled her eyes.

“I have a cheat day once in a while, my body _is_ a temple after all,” She flexed her arms dramatically afterward, pulling some laughs and a barely-hidden hooded gaze from Asami, which made her drop her arms immediately and clear her throat.

“Oh c’mon Korra! Who’s gonna keep us in check when we start on the Jager bombs then?” Bolin pouted and Korra grinned.

“Oh no, I’m saving myself from babysitting two grown-ass, drunk-ass, adult men? Wow, this is really a tough call,” Korra remarked in a sarcastic tone, and more laughter erupted from the group.

She caught Asami’s eye and she saw the CEO subtly tap the watch on her wrist and Korra’s back stiffened.

“But we’ve got to do something before you guys leave, how about tomorrow?” Opal proclaimed and the group stood in relative silence.

“Where?” Bolin asked and Asami cleared her throat.

“I can get us into Equalist,” She spoke and Opal gasped.

“Oh gosh, Asami, that place is much too expensive, I was just thinking of a bar, not the most _expensive_ club in the city-” Opal paused when Asami started laughing.

“Opal, it’s no big deal, and besides, though we went drinking yesterday, what else is a good way to send off my new business endeavors than getting shit-faced on high-priced champagne?” That brought a loud round of applause from the crowd and even Kuvira joined in on the antics.

“So it’s settled, Equalist tomorrow night at 11? I’ll meet you guys outside so you don’t have to worry about not being able to get in,” Asami looked around the group and everyone seemed on board, even Korra, who now had more butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of hanging out with Asami for two nights in a row.

“Alright-” Asami spoke up again, noting the silence, “I’ve got to get going because I have a prior engagement tonight, but I’ll see you guys later,” She waved respectfully and walked from the convention hall.

Opal and Kuvira said their goodbyes soon afterward, which left Mako, Bolin, and Korra walking the street once more, heading toward their loft.

~~~~~

“Korra! We’re gone!” The powerlifter heard Mako’s voice from the living room, the boys each had showered relatively quickly and dressed, as Korra allowed herself a nice, brief bath, but was currently sitting on her bed in her lacy bra and boxer briefs.

“Okay!” She called after them and heard the slam of the door. Korra gulped and took a deep breath, checking her watch and noting she had about 25 minutes to get herself ready for Asami tonight.

Korra jumped up from the mattress and looked at the stacks of clothes on the ground, she knelt and grabbed the already-pressed straight-legged black slacks, Korra turned her head to the left and ran her fingers over multiple tops before grabbing a long-sleeve cropped white polo. Korra put on the ensemble and looked at herself in the mirror, slipping a black belt in through the loops Korra appreciated the way the slacks hugged her thighs and glutes, the miniature flare at the bottom making her lip corner turn up as she produced a pair of black platform boots from her suitcase. She readjusted her gaze on her shirt, appreciating the bulk of her arms defined in the sleeves and the expanse of her well-muscled midriff that was on display, bronze skin and toned abs peeping through the gap from her slacks and the cropped polo. Korra slipped on the boots, defined her eyebrows with a pencil, and went with the same half-up-half-down hairstyle from the night before, allowing her dark hair to fray into her eyes. Korra stared at herself in the mirror and arched a well-defined eyebrow, the look was intense, sexy, intoxicating, Korra looked powerful, and she liked the feeling.

Grabbing the spare key, Korra exited the loft with her clutch in hand a few minutes before she initially projected. She might surprise Asami with her punctuality, though at the same time, the CEO probably expects Korra to obey her, which makes the powerlifter want to melt into a puddle. Korra didn’t think tardiness was in Asami’s genes, the woman seemed so put together, so in control of every aspect of her life, it was as intimidating as it was attractive. She was only a year Korra’s senior and yet the powerlifter felt like she was sprinting to catch up to her, _if_ the CEO was interested in Korra, then she would have no clue as to why despite the attraction.

An attraction that was red-hot, the same color as Asami’s lips.

It burned like a fire attempting to be put out with kerosene, Korra had never felt attraction like this since… Mako.

Korra walked with those thoughts in her head down the street, finding the cocktail bar once more and walking in at the turn of the hour, five minutes earlier than yesterday. Korra scanned and saw Asami occupying a table near the outskirts of the bar, Korra took a breath and approached her, seeing the ankle-length gown the CEO was in. The color was black, with red undertones that shone in the dim lighting of the bar, the gown had another daring slit on the leg left, displaying her tattoo, the slit beginning higher than Asami’s mid-thigh. The neckline was plunging, Asami’s cleavage on display, along with the fact Korra could determine that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Korra gulped and stood across from her at the table, managing a timid smile.

“You came,” Asami spoke, her lips- blood-red, curling into a generous smirk.

Korra scoffed and rolled her eyes, “You said you knew I would,”

Asami rested her hands on the table and exhaled slowly, “No one is ever certain of anything-”

The CEO bit her lip as Korra quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her statement.

“-But, I had a _very_ good feeling that you’d show up,” Asami grinned wickedly at the eye roll she received from Korra.

Korra saw the drinks on the table and looked back to Asami, “Whiskey neat,” she replied and Korra reached for the glass, thanking her.

The pair sat in silence and sipped at their drinks together. The anticipation building slowly, making Korra’s hair stand on end and her posture stiffen. Asami seemed to relish in the silence, a teasing expression on her face as Korra saw her taking in her appearance. The lack of conversation got so bad to the point where Korra had to focus on counting her breaths just so that she wouldn’t pass out because she was wound up so tightly.

“Asami-” Korra spoke and she brought her gaze up to the woman, green eyes that were darkened in the dim lighting stared back at her.

“Why am I here?” Respectable and appropriate question. At least, Korra thought so.

What she received was yet another grin from Asami, “You want to know why you’re here?” The CEO repeated Korra’s question.

The powerlifter tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly, “That _is_ exactly what I just asked you, is it not?”

“It is, you’re right-” Asami took a moment to swing some of her luxurious dark hair off her shoulder, pale skin on display, “I repeated you for a reason,” Asami eventually shot back and Korra took a quick sip of her drink, squeezing the glass slightly.

Asami was toying with her, and it was driving her nuts. She just wanted some damn transparency for once, to be on an equal playing field with the woman, and not feel like she just got thrown in the deep end without knowing how to swim.

“Are you frustrated with me Korra Waters?” Asami playfully chided, her own glass of red wine held delicately in her hands.

Korra licked her lips, she took a few short breaths and tried to answer, “Slightly, only because you continue to answer my questions with more questions. I personally don’t think I’m asking anything too difficult, but feel free to correct me if you think I am,”

She drained her whiskey and set it on the table, running her finger alongside the glass, collecting some condensation before she pulled her hand away and finally looked at Asami, her gaze was neutral and it scared the shit out of Korra.

“You’re right, you are asking easy questions, and I’m giving you shitty answers, but, it’s only because I think you already know the answers to the questions that you ask,” Asami completed her statement with a sip of her wine and her eyes stayed on Korra’s.

Korra was at a loss for words. Her mouth opened, then shut, many a time.

“Well, do you?” Asami pushed further and set her wine down, biting her own lip and Korra’s eyes followed the action, capturing then restoring every single image to the memory vault inside her head.

More beats of silence fell, as Korra attempted to find a response to such bold remarks from Asami.

“I have an idea,” Korra admitted meekly.

Asami arched an eyebrow, “Enlighten me please,” She picked up her wine again and took another sip, watching Korra from half-lidded eyes.

“I think you’re attracted to me, at least, that’s why I think you invited me here, and why you came and followed me into the bathroom yesterday,” Korra claimed and took a shaky breath.

Asami pressed her lips together and a small smile peaked through, “You’d be right about that, my attraction at least, but it isn’t why I’ve invited you here or why I followed you into the bathroom,”

Korra’s heart hammered at the confirmation Asami so casually owned up to.

“Then why?” Korra asked again and Asami chuckled to herself.

“Think about it Korra Waters, you know the answer to that question,” Asami claimed.

So Korra did, she thought to herself, every interaction she had with Asami, stemming from when they met yesterday at the convention, to the round of cocktails, and then the fated interaction with her in the bathroom. Asami towered over her, she looked so in control, so knowing, Korra kept trying rack her brain to figure out which conversation she had with Asami that she wanted her to dissect, what interaction they had in the same room-

Same room.

Korra’s eyes widened, she and Asami _have_ connected without being in the same room.

“Oh my, that’s an interesting expression, care to share?” Asami’s snarky tone was smooth as butter when she set down her empty wine glass.

Korra looked at her, then back down at the table, her blush rising as the sexual deviancy of their interaction wiggled itself back into her memory.

“Korra…” Asami rasped out her name and her eyes snapped up again, she saw the smirk on Asami’s face, the calmness in her features.

She knew. She knew the entire time.

“Tell me,” Asami spoke and Korra stammered.

“No,” She denied the CEO, trying to push away the dark thoughts, thoughts that made her thighs tremble and her hands shake.

“You told me that my stomach had some good definition the first time we met-” Asami began and Korra’s breathing was _ragged_ at this point.

Korra heard the click of her heels and noticed that Asami was shortening the distance between them, Asami still having some inches over Korra as she looked down at her.

“You had never seen my stomach before, I listened to you fumble over your words and knew you were lying to me-” Asami leaned in, whispering the last few words over the shell of Korra’s ear, the powerlifter trembled and took another shaky breath.

“So why? Why did I invite you here tonight Korra?” Asami had leaned back, staring into Korra’s profile as she refused to make eye contact with the CEO, Korra was sure she’d perish on the spot if their gazes locked for even a split second.

“Because you know…” Korra spoke slowly, the words not wanting to leave her lips and Korra felt Asami step closer to her, their bodies just beginning to make contact with one another.

“I know what Korra?” Asami asked again, this time her mouth nearing the powerlifter’s ear once more. Korra closed her eyes at the puffs of air Asami’s breath created on her skin.

“You know that I’ve- I’m-” Korra kept her eyes shut tight and bit her lip.

“I know that you’re a dirty little pervert who likes watching me _fuck_ myself?” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear and the powerlifter whimpered.

It shouldn’t be turning her on, to have her deviancy thrown back into her face, but the way Asami said the words, they sent chills down Korra’s spine.

“Y-yes,” Korra stuttered, and Asami chuckled darkly.

“I know that you’re a dirty little pervert who fucked herself along with me last night, didn’t you?” She asked, but Korra knew it was rhetorical.

“Fuck- yes, I did-” Korra began but Asami snickered again in her ear.

“Why Korra? Why risk yourself like that?” The CEO asked and Korra bit back her fears and looked into her eyes.

“I couldn’t fucking help myself, I didn’t care who was watching, but I just _had_ to touch my clit, I was throbbing so bad, I couldn’t fight the urge, just like I couldn’t fight walking out onto the balcony and to watch you in the first place,” Korra admitted in one long breath, she heaved afterward and kept her eyes on Asami, then her gaze hardened.

No. She wasn’t going down like this. Korra would be damned if she let Asami walk all over her again, she knew Asami had a weakness, and Korra had power, Asami was attracted to her, she just needed to play a little dirtier.

“But you wanted me to do it-” Korra breathed out and she saw a muscle tick on Asami’s face.

“I wanted you to do what?” Asami answered her question with a question and Korra shook it off, feeling the tide shift slightly.

“Cut the shit, you wanted me to do it. To get on that balcony and watch you play with yourself,” Korra turned her body slightly, their fronts pressing against each other as she squared her jaw and saw Asami’s mask slipping, the content of their conversation _finally_ catching up to her.

“I- um-” The CEO stuttered and Korra _knew_ she had her.

“Yeah, I bet you did, drove you up a fucking wall that day at the convention, I bet all you could think about afterward was if I was going to step out onto that balcony and give you the audience you’ve been _craving_ ,” Korra’s voice had richened, she was pulling all the power in her direction.

Asami had closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the pleasure of Korra’s words and Korra relished at the sight.

“Because as much as I loved watching you wreck that little pussy of yours, you liked the fact that you knew I was watching just as much, didn’t you?” Korra breathed out.

“Yes, yes, oh my spirits yes-” Asami gasped, “-you’re right, all I wanted to do was show you again,” Asami’s tone was breathy, light, her skin had formed a nice pinkish blush and her eyes were a deep pine green.

“Show me what?” Korra asked and smirked, feeling Asami’s hips lurch once her hands had trailed from the table to stray tentative touches at her sides.

“Show you how drenched you made me. I hadn’t even seen you that morning, but I saw the telescope aimed in my direction when you went back inside, and then I watched you through your window. Spirits, I almost fucking came on the spot when I realized you saw me masturbate,” Asami exhaled shakily and allowed Korra to knead at her hips, their bodies getting closer and closer.

“It should’ve repulsed me, I should’ve slapped you the moment I saw you at the convention, but to know you didn’t care, that watching me turned you on that much-” Asami’s eyes rolled back and Korra laid a tentative kiss on her neck, finally tasting the skin she had been dreaming of for days.

“Then last night-” Asami moaned under her breath when Korra nipped at a patch of skin, “Last night, I knew I wanted to perform for you, so I stripped slowly, teased myself for you like you were right in front of me,”

Korra paused and looked back up into Asami’s eyes, “You did that for me?” And for the first time, she saw some shyness riddle the features of the otherwise enigmatic and oh so powerful woman.

“Yes, did you like it?” Asami’s eyes twinkled and Korra released a ragged breath.

“Do you even have to ask me that? You know I fucking loved it,” Korra replied and she felt Asami chuckle.

Korra quickly recalled the flustered nature of Asami only a few moments prior. She had thought about this woman’s status in the wrong way, and Korra had never been happier to be incorrect.

“You know- it’s funny,” Korra found herself saying, keeping her embrace locked onto Asami’s hips as they stared at each other.

“What’s funny?” The CEO echoed and Korra smiled to herself, kissing at the delectable neck of Asami and pulling away.

“All this time, I thought you wanted to control me, I mean- you do, with your mind games, your wit, and by the spirits, this fucking body-” Korra paused and felt her hand go south, cupping the backside of Asami who whimpered at the contact and the powerlifter cursed under her breath.

“But you really just want someone who takes control over you though. You want someone to challenge you and eventually overwhelm you-” Korra breathed in deep and leaned towards Asami’s ear, “You want someone to drive you fucking crazy,” and Asami released another moan, tailored directly into Korra’s ear.

“Korra- I- _Spirits,_ I want you,” Asami whispered and gasped when Korra grabbed another handful of her ass.

“I want you to pummel me, destroy me, I want to be out-of-control, wreck me, do anything you want with me- use me Korra,” Asami locked eyes with the powerlifter, and Korra’s mouth had parted slightly.

“I don’t want to feel like a person, like a woman, I just want to be an object, I just want to be yours,” Asami breathed out and Korra’s back straightened.

“Can I be yours Korra? Can you treat me like I only belong to you? Like I’m only yours to _fuck?_ ” Asami’s eyes had become hooded, her voice was low, raspy. It made Korra turn to mush as the possibilities ran through her head. So many things she could do to Asami, to this powerful woman, who was choosing to submit to her.

She released Asami’s waist and grabbed the woman’s hand. Korra weaved them through the incredibly crowded cocktail bar and onto the street. Korra continued to lead until she turned them down an alley, Korra continued walking until they were shielded from the crowded street. She let go of Asami’s hand and looked into the woman’s eyes.

“Show me,” She ordered and Asami gasped.

“Show you what?” It was her attempt at playing coy and Korra walked forward until Asami’s back was pressed against the wall of a building.

“You know… Now show me,” Korra breathed out slowly and she saw Asami wrestling with the material of her dress.

Korra watched her reach into the slit of the dress and shuffle the lacy thong down her creamy thighs, the powerlifter almost got too wrapped in the sight of Asami’s legs, so she begrudgingly pulled her gaze away. Korra saw Asami swipe two fingers through her folds and pull them out, the tips glistening in the moonlight. “Fuck,” Korra breathed out and Asami whimpered again.

“Touch yourself,” Korra whispered and Asami’s same hand dove between her legs.

She moaned the instant her fingers disappeared underneath the slit in her dress and Korra released a ragged breath. “Te-tell what to do, h-how to tou-touch myself,” Asami pleaded as her hand moved underneath her dress.

Korra took each side of the slit in the material and pulled, ripping the dress so she could see what Asami was doing to herself, “Fuck, just like that, tease yourself for me,” Asami followed, her fingers playing with her clit momentarily before pulling away, then dipping towards her entrance but never penetrating herself.

“Give yourself a finger,” Korra watched as Asami’s middle finger slipped inside and she released a guttural moan into the night sky. Korra kissed at her neck, pressing their bodies together as the sounds of Asami’s soaked cunt started to reverberate in the alleyway.

“Fuck- how does it feel?” Korra asked her and Asami moaned as a response, she chuckled darkly and repeated her question.

“So… fucking… good…” Asami breathed slowly, her finger making her hips lurch as her eyes rolled back slightly. Her waist was undulating in a rocking motion, Korra followed the action with her eyes, her instinct to watch was singing deep down inside of her.

“You want another?” Korra offered and Asami moaned again, “Yes-! Please? Please? May I _please_ have another finger to _fuck_ myself with?”

“Go ahead,” Korra granted her permission and Asami sank in her index finger almost immediately after. Her moans became rougher, not as breathy, as she started to ground her hips in time with the penetration. Korra pressed her harder against the wall and kept her lips occupied with her neck, pulling away momentarily to watch Asami slamming her fingers in and out of herself.

“...Need, more,” Asami breathed out and Korra exhaled hotly.

“Greedy, greedy, girl, that’s what the fuck you are-” She rasped into Asami’s ear and watched the woman’s entire body tremble against the wall.

“More? Is that what you want? You want more help to fuck that little hole of yours?” Korra asked and locked eyes with Asami’s delirious and glassy green gaze.

“Yes! Yes! It’s what I _need_ ,” Asami reiterated and Korra wrapped her fingers around the back of Asami’s, with the fingers still buried inside herself, she started guiding the thrusts, adding more pressure with the strength in her arms.

“There you go, what do you say to me for helping you fuck yourself?” Korra bit at Asami’s earlobe and the woman moaned louder.

“Thank you- thank you- Fuck! it feels _so good Korra,_ ” Asami’s head rolled back into the wall as Korra’s and her own hand simultaneously began to ram into herself.

“That’s right, you thank me for helping you bury those fingers in that tight little cunt of yours because you can’t fuck yourself in the way you _need,_ ” Korra practically growled the sentence into Asami’s ear.

Korra quiets and just listens to Asami’s moans echo in the alleyway, her arm helping plunge her fingers deep inside of herself, again and again. The control was polarizing, Korra felt high that she had commanded Asami, metaphorically had her on her knees, pleading for anything and everything Korra granted and gave to her.

“You-” thrust, “Like-” thrust, “When-” thrust, “I-” thrust, “Help-” thrust, “You-” thrust, “Fuck-” thrust, “Your-” thrust, “-self?” thrust.

“Yes, I do, I do, oh my spirits, Korra, please _harder,_ ” Asami gritted her teeth and Korra grounded her feet and added some more strength, her arm beginning to flex and Asami’s entire body pressed flush against the building.

“Korra-” Asami began and Korra saw it, the beginnings of her orgasm.

Asami’s face got slack, jaw releasing all of its tension. Her eyes started to gaze off in an inexplicable location, pupils crossing slightly and threatening to roll back but never quite completing the action. Asami’s thighs shook, Korra and the wall behind her the only things keeping her upright, her voice became staccato, the moans broken and disconnected, and her throat was raw from shouting in the night sky.

“C’mon, give it to me,” Korra breathed out and she saw Asami’s pupils disappear, the whites of her eyes displayed and her body jerked then locked up.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Asami kept repeating as her hips spasmed, Korra’s grip on her hand not ceasing as she kept ramming Asami’s soaked fingers in and out of herself. Her juices coating her fingers and dribbling down towards Korra’s hand wrapped around the back of her own.

“Again, do it again,” Korra ordered and Asami’s entire body began to tremble as she yelped then locked up once more.

“ _fuck, I’m cumming again,_ ” Asami gasped as she lost herself in pleasure once more.

This time Korra slowed down her pace as Asami clung to her body, nails dug into Korra’s triceps, her aftershocks still making her thighs tremble as she survived two orgasms in very close proximity. The two breathed together, the silence, for once, comfortable, as Korra felt Asami untangle herself from her.

“Holy shit,” Asami breathed out and stared at Korra.

Korra, who had been running on the powertrip for the past however long she had been assisting Asami’s masturbation session, finally felt her tentativeness rear its head again.

“Uh, was- uh, was that good?” Korra pondered and Asami laughed, pulling their collective hand from between her legs and seeing the juices coat their skin.

Korra stared at her hand, then sucked her fingers into her mouth, indirectly tasting Asami and moaning to herself.

“Good? Korra, I’m not sure if I can walk right now,” Asami sagged against the wall, her hand still wet and sticky and Korra helped her adjust her dress, the rip not noticeable with the already high slit in the fabric.

“Um-” Korra began and she saw the mischief in Asami’s eyes.

“You fuck me like that and you’re fumbling over your words after the fact? Adorable,” Asami winked at the glare Korra gave her and leaned herself against the wall.

“How are your legs?” The powerlifter coyly asked and Asami offered her still-wet hand to Korra, who, after staring at it for a moment, sucked each finger, down to the last knuckle, into her mouth.

“Better, but I wouldn’t go run a marathon or anything,” Asami shivered as Korra swirled her tongue before popping each of her fingers out of her mouth.

Korra pulled away and bit her lip, “So, I’m seeing you tomorrow,”

“You are,” Asami confirms.

“Any chance of this happening again?” Korra again and motioned between the two of them.

Asami chuckled and swept a wave of her dark hair over her shoulders, “If you take control away from me like that, use it against me as you did? I’d let you do just about anything you wanted,”

“Anything?” Korra asked and Asami’s grinned widened.

“Let that imagination of yours run wild, I _really_ don’t want to be able to walk on Sunday, so I hope you can keep up with my standards,” Asami winked and bit her lip, beginning to find their way out of the alley and back onto the main street.

Korra stood, motionless and heavily affected by her statement and she sees Asami’s glance back at her and sneers slightly, she grins, “C’mon Waters, you _do_ have a busy day tomorrow, think about tearing up my little pussy later,” Korra blushes at Asami’s vulgarity and shuffles out of the alley.

Asami drops her off at the loft with a kiss on her cheek 10 minutes later. Korra rides up the elevator and confidently shuts and locks the door to the Airbnb. Korra walks toward her room and lets down her hair and runs her hands through it. Changing into her pajamas and beginning to replay the events of the evening, Asami’s teasing, her knowing smirk, the exchange in dialogue, and eventually shift in power. It brought a strong lurch between Korra’s thighs, she never _did_ get pleasured this evening, though she lived a lot of her pleasure through Asami, who was simply exquisite. Regardless, Korra sneaks a hand into her pajama shorts, thinking about the way Asami wanted to relinquish control over to her.

Korra _knew_ she tended to lead in bed, even with men, even with Mako. She liked to lead, but tonight just seemed different, because as much as Korra wanted to lead, Asami wanted to be conquered. Just, the contrast was jarring, from Asami’s assertiveness, the way she commands their conversation together, to the way she _thrived_ off of when Korra snatched the control from her. The powerlifter could only let her mind wander, liking the fact Asami was such a strong woman but obsessing over the reality that her strength made Korra eager to have her bend to her will even more.

Korra hisses back a moan and stares off at the balcony, a smile on her lips as she brings herself to one of many orgasms for the evening.

~~~~~

Korra finds herself awake and once more slightly sweaty, the sunlight peeking in through the slightly drawn blinds and cooking her underneath her bedspread. She groans and rolls out from underneath her blankets, partially underdressed, Korra walks straight into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Stepping inside Korra leans her body back and rests against the wall, replaying the events the previous night.

It had felt like a dream, but Korra ran her fingers over the marks on her tricep this morning from where Asami had gripped her and moaned loudly into the night sky.

Her face flushed when she remembered the things she said to Asami, to turn her on. Korra had never been the biggest fan of dirty talk during sex, Mako was just way too awkward to even attempt it and quite frankly Korra thought she’d burst into laughter if someone called her a “dirty girl” during sex. But with Asami? Korra closed her eyes and let the water continue to run down her body, taking a deep breath and steadily developing a greater appreciation for something she had deemed useless because she remembered the way Asami came alive underneath her once the obscenities started flying from her lips, each one after the next even filthier. Korra showered and stepped out from the bathroom, once again prancing into the room naked as the day she was born and she began to skim the clothes laid out for her final outfit of the convention.

It was the trio’s final full day in Miami; Korra, Bolin, and Mako scheduled to leave the Sunshine State by the late afternoon on Sunday. Korra hummed to herself, slipping on a branded sports bra then picked up an FFF branded tight, cropped, deep green, racerback tank. Korra pulled on standard black training shorts, falling way before her mid-thigh as she walked toward the mirror. She paired the outfit with fresh white sneakers, deciding to take a peep on the balcony. Korra slid the door open and stood outside, walking over toward the telescope and aiming it right towards Asami’s apartment, no point in not trying to satiate her overwhelming curiosity. Korra’s eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw Asami standing in front of the window, barely dressed, a cheeky smile on her lips, and waving at Korra.

Korra took her head away from the scope and returned the wave, looking back into the lens and watching as Asami pantomimed a showering motion, but then one by one took off each of her clothing items in Korra’s view and spun slightly on her heel. The powerlifter bit her lip, heat beginning its way between her legs as Asami teasingly displayed her nude body then slowly walked out of Korra’s line of sight. She almost had the gall to wait until Asami got back from her shower, the heat between her thighs insisting on the fact, though the slight soreness between her legs from her masturbation session the previous evening also protested at the idea. In the end, Korra conceded and headed back inside, stepping out from her bedroom to find Mako and Bolin in the kitchen, though each of the boys seemed to be in depressed spirits.

Korra, smiling to herself, and remembering their bar crawl, made sure to make her voice extra loud, “Good morning!” She watched the both of them jump at the sound of her voice and groan, Bolin, closing his eyes and setting his head on the kitchen counter just as Korra slid into the barstool next to him.

“How was the bar crawl?” Korra asked and heard Bolin shushing her after she spoke, she fought the urge to laugh and saw Mako behind the counter, making some french toast, but moving much slower than he had the morning beforehand.

“It was going good with the whiskey, the vodka, even the rum,” Mako spoke as he flipped a toast on the griddle and then he shuddered to himself.

“Then this man gave us this sake, and we drank something else, he didn’t even say what it was, but it was purple and my goodness Korra-” Mako looked up at her and Korra leaned back slightly in her chair, seeing the real fear in his eyes.

“We should’ve blacked out, but we didn’t, we were fully conscious while simultaneously being the most drunk we’ve ever been,” Bolin chimed in, his head still on the counter.

“It was a task to get back to the Airbnb, then up the stairs and into the actual loft? We were just leaning on each other to stay upright, surprised we weren't arrested for public intoxication,” Mako wiped his forehead with his hand and Korra saw a slightly greenish tint to his complexion.

Okay, now she felt bad.

“Guys, next time if you need me to go just-” She started but Bolin shushed her again.

She looked down at him, the man slowly raising his head from the counter and pointing a finger at her, “Korra Waters don’t you go blaming yourself, this one is on Mako and me, there’s a lesson to be learned here about taking care of ourselves, and not needing you to do it for us,”

Korra gulped and thought about her lie, some guilt seeping into her heart.

“Guys-” She tried again, but Mako cut her off this time.

“Yeah, Bo’s right, you shouldn’t have to be our babysitter, I’m 28, Bo’s 26, we’re grown-ass men who should be able to take care of ourselves,” Mako was sincere and he plated the french toast for her then slid it over, putting the syrup in front of her plate.

The lie sat heavier in her chest.

“Guys-” Korra tried again and Bolin cut her off.

“Korra, it’s fine, this one is totally our fault-” Bolin paused when Korra gave him a menacing look.

“If you two wieners actually let me talk, then you’d know what I’ve been trying to say,” Korra sighed and the brothers each gave her a questioning glance.

“Wieners?” Bolin asked questioningly and Korra rolled her eyes, maintaining the attention of both of the brothers.

“I lied last night, I didn’t stay in,” her cheeks flushed, but the room stayed silent.

Mako’s head tilted to the side, “Well, where were you?”

Korra turned even more crimson and she mumbled out in one breath, “IwentoutandfuckedAsamilastnight,”

Bolin and Mako both let out a, “Huh?” in the same breath, same tone, and same length.

Korra straightened in her seat and took a deep breath, “Let me start from the beginning then,” she prefaced and toyed with the french toast on her plate, deciding she wasn’t that hungry anymore.

~~~~~

“Huh, Asami’s on an extended detox from men, really?” Mako commented and scratched at his chin, and made eyes with Bolin, who shrugged.

“Is that really what you’re focused on?” Korra asked the nutritionist, who shrugged his own shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

“So, you two don’t care?” Korra clarified and the brothers locked eyes again before shaking their heads.

“I mean, Mako nor I had a chance with her, and this is the first time you’ve gotten that glow in your eyes since Mako-” Bolin replied and Mako blushed slightly.

“Yeah, we’re here to back you up Korra, you know that,” Mako responded and Korra smiled to herself.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you liked girls?” The nutritionist followed up with another question and Korra cleared her throat.

“Um- I didn’t know, or rather- didn’t become open to the idea until after… you know… we broke up,” Korra responded, slowly, she saw the hurt flash in Mako’s eyes, then it disappeared.

“I’m happy for you Korra, even if there was this entire side of you I didn’t know existed,” His voice held no malice and Korra relaxed at his words, not realizing how tense she had become since she had fessed up to her relations with Asami.

Korra smiled and mentally replayed the first night with Opal after she told her she was bicurious. She remembered her friend kissing her slowly, the difference in the feeling of their lips pressed together than when she kissed Mako. She remembered being worried right before Opal fingered her, worrying that the lack of length in her fingers was going to obstruct her pleasure, but the second Opal slid two of her fingers inside of Korra, then _curled-_

“I’m happy for you too! It’s about time you’ve found some happiness,” Bolin clapped on her shoulder and then immediately groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Mako and Korra shared a laugh at the bodybuilder.

“You really think she can make you happy?” Mako asked again, eating small bites of the french toast he had made for the three of them.

“She’s enigmatic, electric, completely and utterly consuming. I’m finding it hard to stop thinking about her, and we’re just messing around right now- she challenges me but also I think evens me out, so, yes, I think in due time, I could be delighted with her,” Korra replied and saw the huge grin on Mako’s face.

“What?” She asked him and Mako made a little face.

“Nothing, I’m just really happy that you’ve found your equal. I always knew we were always meant to be in each other’s lives, and for the longest time I thought it was in a romantic manner, but I’m happy to be wrong about this- for both of our sake, everything happens for a reason,” He winks and Korra winks back, them both looking over at Bolin, his head back on the counter.

“You want me to buy you some aspirin and Gatorade before we get to the convention?” Korra mentioned and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Yes please,” He groaned out and sagged further against the counter.

~~~~~

Hours into the convention fly by. The medication and electrolytes perked Bolin back to his peppy self, though Korra could see the hangover was affecting him, he was much better than he was at breakfast.

Saturday was busy. Practically doubled the attendees on Thursday and the trio was on their game. Both of the brothers, battling hangovers and all, were performing right on par with Korra, who at this point should’ve painted her entire mouth gold. The FFF table being one of the most populated at the entire convention, once more the trio had traded off with small breaks as they had during the previous day, but the time still flew.

Around 8 pm, as the crowds finally began to cease, Korra was beside Bolin at their t-shirt table, helping him fold whilst Mako had stepped away on a bathroom break. Korra and Bolin were chatting amongst themselves before the powerlifter felt a sharp elbow in her side.

“Ow- what the fuck Bo?” She questioned the man who had a teasing look in his eyes as Bolin stared off at something.

“Your girlfriend is here…” He spoke in a sing-song manner and Korra tried to fight the urge to snap her head up, but she was greatly unsuccessful and locked eyes with Asami who was stepping her way through the crowd and making her way towards Korra.

Asami had on a deep purple collared blouse today, some of the buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to her forearms, her slacks looked painted on, a stylish black belt around her waist, fitted with sky-high stilettos that Korra knew she’d see on her feet.

“Hi,” the CEO grinned once she reached the table and Bolin cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna go- uh- over here-” he dropped the t-shirt he had in his hands and walked off, leaving Korra to talk to Asami on her lonesome.

“So I take it you told them?” Asami pondered before running her hand along one of the t-shirts on the table. Korra watched her hand, looking at the angular fingers, she’d _sucked_ on those fingers. Her mind’s vulgarity shocked her and then she cleared her throat.

“Yeah, it came up this morning, I hope that’s okay?” Korra didn’t think Asami would mind, but the neutral expression on her face wasn’t reassuring her too much.

“Korra, we’re all adults here, we’re going to be working together, I’m sure it won’t be a problem, besides, they’re your best friends, I knew you’d tell them eventually,” Her gaze was sincere, then her green eyes twinkled and her face turned mischievous.

“Enjoy the show this morning?" Asami mentioned nonchalantly, her voice low.

Korra sucked in a breath, "Fuck yes," marveling at quickly her voice had become breathy in a matter of seconds.

“Spirits, I love how muscular you are,” Asami’s eyes stayed on the cropped section of Korra’s tank top.

“Really?” Korra questioned and dragged her gaze down her own body.

“Yes, your arms so big and strong, your thighs could easily crush my head, and I fucking adore your stomach-” Asami grinned and leaned over the table, prompting Korra to lean over as well, “-I want to lick that stomach of yours like a lollipop,” She winked and leaned back, running a hand through the effortless waves in her dark hair and Korra’s heartbeat had once more quickened.

“I think I’d blackout if I came to one of your powerlifting meets- see you in that singlet, tight, _bludging_ muscles practically ripping out of the spandex-” Asami’s voice stayed low, raspy, utterly sexy to Korra’s ears. “-I love the way your calloused hands felt over my skin, makes me wonder how you’d feel inside of me-”

“Asami- I’m technically working right now-” Korra interrupted and looked around the still-heavily-crowded convention hall. Asami paid her no mind and stayed exactly where she was, a devious expression still on her face.

“Oh Korra, the things I’ve already imagined you doing to me-” She continued and Korra slammed both of her hands on the FFF table, her eyes wide as Asami let out a chuckle.

The CEO leaned over again, “What? You don’t want to hear me talk about how I’ve thought about you splitting me in half?” She tsked in Korra’s ear and the powerlifter replayed the sentence in her head.

“Splitting you in half…?” Korra’s head picked up and met the darkened eyes of Asami who still had the same devilish expression on her face.

“Is it slutty to say that I dream about you breaking me?” Asami added and once again Korra’s mouth parted and she released a ragged breath.

“Breaking you... ?” Korra echoed once more and she watched Asami’s eyes widened and practically saw the obscene images flashing in her head.

“Well, not actually-” Asami bit her lip again and looked down towards Korra’s lips, “I’d love for you to actually try though,” Asami brushed a quick kiss on Korra’s cheek and pulled away, her expression relaxed once more.

Korra was in a crisis, watching the new attendees walk by her table, but being completely and utterly consumed in Asami’s filthy words to her. The thing was, she wanted those things too, and the anticipation for tonight only doubled itself in her head.

“Any idea of what you’re wearing tonight?” Asami asked innocently as if she wasn’t just confessing her dirtiest fantasies to Korra in the middle of a public event.

“Not sure, I’ve got this nice dress, it’s a little short for my liking, has a nice slit in the thigh though,” Korra shrugged, appreciating the tone shift in their conversation, knowing if they continued down the path they were previously on, it’d only end in her dragging Asami to the nearest bathroom or her bursting into flames on the spot.

“What color is it?” Asami asked and her titled to the side.

“Red, a dark red, almost maroon,” Korra admitted and she saw Asami’s eyes hood again, and she shifted underneath her piercing gaze behind their table.

“Yeah, wear that one,” Asami nodded and bit her lip again, “I think I’ll wear black again tonight, something short- easy access, probably no panties-” She rattled off and Korra felt her ears ringing.

“Wait- wha-” Korra began to get out before Asami gave her a smile that stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Well, I better get going, I have an exciting night to look forward to, remember Equalist at 11-” Asami reminded Korra, whose head was spinning again, “-Oh and Korra?”

Korra brought herself from her thoughts to cast a glance at Asami, “Yes?”

The CEO brushed some of her hair from her shoulder again and she grinned wickedly, “Remember my standard,” She spoke cryptically and winked, turning on her heel after bidding her farewell.

Korra stood, like a statue, before she felt the large hand of Mako on her back and she jumped in her spot.

“Korra,” Mako called and she looked up at him.

“You’ve got it _bad,_ ” He gave her a serious look and she groaned.

She knew that already, it just sucked that someone as dense as Mako could see it from a mile away.

~~~~~

“Aw c’mon, which shirt Korra?” Mako stood shirtless in the master bedroom with the powerlifter who was perched on the bed with Bolin. Mako held up a maroon-colored shirt and a slate gray colored shirt.

Korra glanced at Bolin who had looked back at her, “Well, the maroon blends well with your eyes but it also matches my dress and we’d look like a couple who coordinated outfits,” Korra muttered out and saw Mako stiffen.

“And the gray?” the nutritionist asked, hope in his voice.

“Sweat stains bro, and you’re practically Aquaman when we go out,” Bolin commented and Mako groaned and threw both shirts on the bed, pouting.

“Why don’t you just go with something white? You’re wearing charcoal slacks as it is,” Korra pitched to Mako who huffed and put his hands to his waist.

“I forgot to pack white-pressed shirts for this trip,” He muttered and Korra looked to Bolin.

“Do you have a spare Bo?” She asked the bodybuilder who scratched behind his head sheepishly.

“I’m too bulky for Mako to wear my shirts, it’ll look like a nightgown on him,” Bolin admitted and Mako sighed.

Mako wasn’t jacked, but he also wasn’t terribly skinny. A tall frame with good definition all throughout, he worked out almost as much as Bolin, not as much as Korra, but nonetheless, he had a nice body, Korra could admit to herself despite feeling barely any attraction for the nutritionist.

“What color shirts do you have left?” Korra asked Mako and he crossed his arms, thinking for a moment.

“I’ve got a nice lavender shirt,” He pitched and Korra nodded her head.

“You’ll sweat through it in seconds-” Bolin recalled and Mako frowned, opening his mouth to retort before Korra held a hand up.

“Shut up you wieners-” Her voice barked out, looking between the two of them.

“What is up with you and wieners all of a sudden?” Bolin asked as Korra ignored him and trained her gaze on Mako.

“Go with the lavender and wear the matching gray suit jacket I got you for your birthday,” Korra commented and Mako opened his mouth to say something back but Korra cut him off.

“I knew you’d forget something on this trip, so I packed the jacket with your stuff, it’s there, I promise you,” She nodded her head and watched the look of adoration on Mako’s face, before it smoothed over and he left the room, leaving Bolin and her to their lonesome.

“You’re always looking out for him, you know?” Bolin spoke in the silence between the two of them.

Korra sighed and smoothed out the material of her own maroon-colored dress, falling short of mid-thigh with lace sleeves and a gap in the torso of the fabric, displaying her midriff and bronzed skin. Korra’s feet were already disagreeing with her in the stilettos she had pulled on, but the look wouldn’t be as spectacular without them, so she dealt with the pain.

“I know, he’s my guy, even when he’s not actually my guy,” Korra looked at her hands, slipping on dainty rings to match the earrings in her ears, her hair falling around her shoulders completely tonight, the strands swept back from her face to reveal the slight makeup on her features.

“I’m glad you’re happy Korra,” Bolin elbowed her playfully, the bodybuilder donned in an emerald green collared shirt, which matched his eyes to a T.

“And Asami is _quite_ the woman might I add, you two will look great together,” He added and waggled his eyebrows wickedly at Korra who rolled her eyes and looked to Bolin’s navy slacks and brown oxfords.

Just then Mako came bumbling back into the room, suit jacket matching perfectly with his slacks and the lavender shirt opened a few buttons, teasing a bit of Mako’s skin.

Korra smiled and stood from the bed, “If this were 6 years ago I’d fuck you in that outfit,” she brushed off her dress and heard the sputtering noises from Mako.

Turning her gaze toward Bolin, she nodded her head toward the door, “Well c’mon, we’re ubering because I know you two are about to get blitzed tonight and I know I won’t be coming home with you,” she smirked a little when Bolin began whooping.

“Oh yeah! Korra’s getting laid!” The powerlifter rolled her eyes, strolling from the loft with the entourage of her friends behind her, anticipation filling her form.

~~~~~

The trio exited their uber outside of Equalist at 10:55 PM, they stood around, looking at the line that was wrapped around the block before they heard a wolf whistle at them and Korra turned and practically felt her eyeballs fall from her head.

Asami looked like a fucking dream.

Black dress as she said, falling just below her mid-thigh, a pleather material that was glued to her torso. Tantalizing long legs and creamy skin displayed from the length of the dress- or rather- the lack of. Korra knew with a dress as tight as that there was only one way to not have underwear lines, which meant-

Oh, dear spirits-

“Hey! You guys look so good!” Asami beamed and approached them, taking the spot next to Korra and giving the powerlifter a quick kiss on the cheek. Korra reddened and smiled, looking into Asami’s eyes, “You look stunning, truly,” She felt the words come from her lips and a rare display of bashfulness hit the CEO’s features.

Korra boldly wrapped an arm around her waist and felt Asami relax into the touch, the woman looking around the metropolitan area near Equalist for a moment, “You guys hear from Opal and Kuvira yet?”

The trio shook their heads, Mako’s hands buried in his pockets as Bolin’s eyes darted across the crowds outside the club, “This place is insane and we haven’t even been in yet! I’m loving the energy!” He pumped a fist into the air and Korra smiled at his antics.

“Have you been here before Asami?” Korra heard Mako direct the question at Asami, who hummed for a moment.

“Briefly, back when it first opened, but the building has passed through some hands and it’s a lot more-” She paused looking for the right words, “-It’s targeted heavily toward the affluent now, back then it was just an expensive place to get into,” Korra watched her bit her lip (blood-red) and looked towards a crowd of people near the entrance of the club, her eyes widening and her grin getting larger,

“I’ve spotted them, c’mon-” Asami moved to walk as Korra took the queue to drop her hand from her waist, but Asami paused and wrapped the extremity back around her, throwing Korra a heated glance over her shoulder as the quartet moved to Opal and Kuvira.

Korra looked at Opal’s tight but tasteful fuschia-colored dress which matched the shirt that Kuvira wore with her suit, gray slacks on her legs, and masculine boots. They were a good looking couple, Korra could give them that.

“Korra! Where has this dress been?” Opal exclaimed and held a hand over her mouth, she walked forward as Korra dropped her arm from Asami’s waist to accept her friend’s hug.

Opal leaned back and as the conversation picked up in the group, “Guys… you remember Kuvira-” She reacquainted her friends with her girlfriend as Korra stepped back and returned her arm to its rightful place.

“I hope you continue to remember her after this because I know everyone here is about to get fucked up tonight-” Opal bit her lip and laughed at the whoop Bolin let out.

Korra allowed Asami to lead them to the entrance, where she gave a nod to one of the bouncers who simply let all of them inside the club with a single word. Korra had never been obsessed with money or status, she simply did the things in her life that made her happy, but seeing Asami’s power? The pull she had in this world? How she _commanded_ a room? It was stirring up a lot of feelings in Korra’s chest that she didn’t think she’d develop so quickly. It made it all the better that Asami _chose_ to submit to Korra. Relinquish control, allow the woman to have her way with her, the power dynamic between them was intense, but the lines were defined in cement and Korra knew Asami wanted to be taken over, she _craved_ the feeling of losing power, and Korra could nothing but comply to her every single need.

“Holy shit!” Korra heard Bolin call out the second they stepped into the club, and that description was about the same thing she was thinking.

The color scheme was black with deep purples and electric blues. The entire interior felt magnetic as Korra stared at the cage dancers suspended from the ceiling and the large bar to the right side of the building. Korra felt Asami walking them toward a staircase and she saw the CEO cast her a grin. “You really think I’d bring you here and we wouldn’t sit VIP?” Asami shouted to be heard over the music and she listened to Bolin release another whoop.

The VIP section had an entire peanut gallery-like balcony to look over the dance floor that was centralized on the first level in the club. Asami’s table was vacant, waiting for the party that had arrived, the 6 adults slid into the booth as a worker in the club walked toward the group.

“Miss Sato, always a pleasure to have you with us,” The man was younger but his deep voice echoed over the music.

“Oh, Iroh, call me Asami, and the table will take the 3 most expensive bottles of whatever you have, it doesn’t matter-” Iroh, apparently, nodded his head and went to leave then turned back when Asami held up a hand, “-And open a tab for me,” He nodded again as the group settled in.

“Gosh, this place is-” Opal kept her mouth gaped, trying to find the words as Kuvira tapped the bottom of her chin, reminding her that she was sitting with her lips parted.

Bolin laughed at the action as Korra kept her eyes on Mako, who was shifting slightly in his seat, “Mako, you okay?” The attention turning toward the nutritionist once Korra uttered the question.

He pulled at the collar of his lavender shirt and cleared his throat, “I’m just- uh- hot,” Korra fought the urge to crack a grin but Bolin laughing immediately made her falter and join in as well.

“Already bro? We’ve been here what- 3 minutes?” Bolin patted Mako on his shoulder as the man hung his head.

“Hot?” It was the first time they had heard Kuvira speak since yesterday evening, Korra found it even more hilarious that this particular conversation was the one she chose to chime in on as well.

“Mako sweats easily, he’s going to have to keep his jacket on the entire time unless the ladies of Equalist want a sneak peek at the general-brand Aquaman,” Bolin joked and Opal joined in on the laughter, as Kuvira’s face slowly morphed into a smile as well.

Korra watched the conversation begin to flow from the other side of the group as her attention was glued on the profile of Asami. She wasn’t sure how it was possible for the CEO to get more attractive every time she saw her, she was so beautiful Korra was sure it could’ve caused her physical harm.

“You know, it’s rude to stare,” Asami kept her eyes forward but Korra knew she could see her staring into her profile from her peripheral.

“I can’t help it-” Korra admitted and saw Asami flash a quick glance in her direction. “-And it’s partially your fault,”

She knew that last comment would spur a reaction from the CEO, whose entire head had turned slowly in her direction, “My fault?” Asami reiterated and Korra nodded accordingly.

“Yeah, if you weren’t such a stunner I wouldn’t have to be so rude and stare at you all the time,” It was cheesy, but Korra said it anyway. With the smile she earned from Asami, she knew it was the right call.

“Charmer,” Asami poked her thigh playfully and Korra laughed and shrugged, trying not to let the skin-to-skin contact they were having cloud her judgment too far.

Korra watched Asami’s gaze meet her own as she heard the remnants of the conversation from the other side of the group, a squabble about superheroes as Korra assumed it stemmed from the ‘general-brand Aquaman’ comment from Bolin. Korra was just surprised to hear a fair bit of Kuvira chiming into the dialogue, which pleased her, knowing the practical stranger could melt into their group dynamic with no hiccups.

“Ah, here we are-” Korra brought herself from eavesdropping on the heated debate between underwater crusaders and paid attention to Iroh bringing back three bottles of spirits-know-what.

He set the bottle into the hefty ice bucket and passed out glasses, “Asami, if you need anything-” He began but the CEO cut him off, “-I’ll let you know, and Iroh, your tip is with Tarrlok,” she smiled at the man who bowed respectfully and left the group to their devices.

Bolin reached for the green bottle gleaming in the bucket, he popped the top off with a whoop and poured each person in the group a glass.

“To new friendships, partnerships-” He looked at Korra and winked, “And broken dry spells,” Bolin beamed and clinked glasses with the group as Opal let out a whistle and Korra reddened.

They took a sip of the bubbly and Korra felt Asami’s eyes on her the entire time after the toast. Opal had drained her glass and tugged Kuvira off to the dancefloor, as Mako and Bolin stood to venture the entirety of the VIP section of the club.

“So, just how _long_ has it been?” Asami pondered and sipped at her champagne. Korra groaned and sighed to herself, letting out a ‘screw you Bolin’ underneath her breath.

“Why does it matter?” She turned her head to look at Asami who sat with a neutral gaze on her expression.

“It doesn’t, I’m just curious- I’m not at all doubting your sexual ability, I know first-hand of what you can do to me-” She paused and Korra watched her eyes glaze over for a moment before she came back to the present.

“3 years, I haven’t had sex since I was 24,” Korra uttered and saw Asami’s eyes widen before she caught herself.

Korra squirmed and broke their gaze, “I just got caught up in FFF and powerlifting, starting a brand was time-consuming for all of us, especially considering the lack of experience we had- thank the spirits for Varrick, no matter how eclectic he is,”

She shifted again and felt the blush creep father up her neck, taking a sip of her wine, “Talking to women was never easy for me either, like I told you, I had done the hookup thing but I think I’ve abstained from sex because I’m looking for something-” Korra paused and locked eyes with Asami, “-real,” she finished and watched a flash of emotion run across the CEOs face, though she couldn’t exactly place what it was.

Korra shrugged, trying to shake off her confession, and felt Asami’s hand on her knee, the touch comforting.

“How do you know Varrick anyway? You two have a weird sense of familiarity,” Asami asked, letting the previous topic go without another word and Korra was grateful that they could finally move in, the atmosphere between them shifting.

“We’re actually sorta-related? We’re from similar tribes. Do you know Blackstone coffee?” Korra asked Asami whose eyebrows rose.

“Like the coffee and energy drink empire…?” Asami trailed but her voice picked up again, “Yes, I know Blackstone coffee,” she answered definitively and Korra shifted in the booth.

“Um- well, my father is the CEO, and Varrick’s family founded the company,” Korra slipped out, trying to be as casual as possible and Asami’s eyes widened even more.

“Wait- so you’re an heir?” Asami clarified and Korra gagged at the title.

“Ew! Gross! You sound like my family. They wanted me to throw away my sneakers for a pantsuit and enter corporate America like the people within my tribe did, but it’s not the life for me, I’m too emotional for that stuff,” Korra admitted to Asami.

“I guess I should've found it weird that Varrick had Blackstone within his name-” Asami pondered after the fact and laughed to herself for a moment, “-wait, so he’s named after coffee?”

Korra hummed and joined in on the giggles, “Hence why he goes by Varrick,”

The pair sat and drained their glasses as Korra reached into the ice bucket to pull out a vodka bottle, she held it out and grabbed two shot glasses from the table.

“Shall we?” Korra muttered whilst pouring the alcohol for her and Asami. She handed one of the glasses to the CEO and kept one for herself.

“We shall,” Asami clinked glasses and knocked the shot back, Korra doing the same and finding that the alcohol slid fairly smooth down her throat.

They each gave each other a look before giggling as Korra poured another, the pair pulling the alcohol back with ease. Korra finally settling back down on the couch next to Asami, who was glancing at her, her expression slightly hooded.

“If it’s any consolation I think you would’ve made a great CEO, at least, your fashion would’ve been,” Asami muttered and Korra snorted, feeling the expensive alcohol roll into her consciousness subtly.

“I’m serious. Power suits, ties, slacks, dress shoes, spirits I think I might’ve been even more attracted to you in business-executive wear than your general athletic style,” Asami pulled her bottom lip into her teeth and Korra watched the action, the sight seeming to slow itself down in her head, allowing her to relive it again and again.

“Do you wanna dance?” Korra’s voice was slightly gruff and she swallowed hard.

She watched Asami’s pupils blow wide before she nodded, quickly. “Yeah, let’s dance,”

Quickly the pair downed yet another shot before taking the steps down from VIP into the dance floor, where Korra maintained a fair distance from Asami, but the energy between them crackled and fizzed, and the beginnings of the heat settling between her legs.

~~~~~

This. Was. Torture.

Korra couldn’t believe Asami had the audacity to be a damn good dancer along with all of the other attractive qualities about her.

They had been dancing for spirits-know-how-long, the music in Equalist deep grooving bass and high energy synthesizers. Korra was a fan of house music and electronica in general, the beat of the particular song causing her body to roll in rhythm as she faced Asami. Asami was entrancing, long limbs moving with grace and ease, but still managing to seduce the powerlifter with every swing of her hips, every roll of her body, every time she planted a foot closer and closer to Korra. Her finger’s itched and she couldn’t help it the first time she brushed her fingers along with Asami’s, grasped her hand only a moment before releasing it- the urge to simply _touch_ the woman causing their bodies to slip closer and closer together.

Korra didn’t know who had initiated it but she felt the long arms of Asami slip across her shoulders and link behind her neck, their breaths mingling in close proximity, Korra’s hands settling onto the CEO’s waist.

The powerlifter didn’t mean to stiffen once she felt Asami’s hot breaths ghosting over the patch of skin behind her ear, their hips moving in sync to the beat of the song, the bass reverberating in Korra’s chest as the sensations began to collide into each other all at once. It was _almost_ too much, but she stayed in the moment, not wanting to lose a conscious second of when she was in Asami’s vicinity.

“You dance well…” Korra’s eyes threaten to roll back at the sheer headiness in Asami’s tone, her grip tightened on Asami’s waist unbeknownst to herself.

“Th- thank you,” Korra cleared her throat and responded back, her skin flushing creating yet another stark sensation amongst the cacophony of feelings running through her frame.

The dark chuckle Asami’s released in her ear made Korra moan- it was quick but breathy and light. Korra knew she was soaked and Asami was barely even touching her. “Fuck,” Korra rasped out and heard Asami release a low moan right her ear, probably to entice her, and damn did it do the trick.

“Fuck Korra-” Asami paused and grazed her lips over the shell of the powerlifters ear, “-Well that’s the idea of tonight isn’t it?” The question was rhetorical but the two remained in the moment, moving to the beat together, but their bodies got closer and closer.

“Either way I see it, no matter how tonight goes, I know it’s going to end up with you having your way with me,” Asami continued then bit down on the shell of Korra’s, the pain was sharp and it made her let out a hiss, but Asami released the small bit of flesh between her teeth and let out another low moan in Korra’s ear.

“Is that what you want me to do? Take control?” Korra’s grip at Asami’s waist got a little tighter and _finally_ their bodies pressed flush against one another. The contact was absolutely delicious.

She heard Asami gasp and Korra smirked, feeling the control shift tides to her side once more.

“Spirits- I thought I was obvious that you controlling me was _exactly_ what I wanted you to do, oh fuck-” Asami paused when Korra’s hand ventured south cupped a handful of her ass, Korra was leading which kept the two in rhythm with the song, matching the beat with every gyration Korra made with her hips, which rolled right into Asami.

The tension was rising between the two of them. Ever since Korra saw Asami tonight- or even when she realized she was the woman she watched touch herself earlier on during this trip, Korra had just replayed the countless amounts of things she’s imagined doing to the woman, treating her terribly in the best possible way.

“Oh! Handcheck-” Opal’s voice rang out over the volume of the music in the club, Korra immediately pulled her hand from groping Asami’s ass to a respectable hold on her waist, no matter how much the action dejected her.

“Babe, I do believe our timing was shit,” Kuvira spoke up and Korra locked eyes with the woman, the couple in an identical position, Opal’s arms hung around Kuvira’s neck.

“No- you two are fine!” Asami let go of Korra, though the powerlifter swore she heard the woman curse underneath her breath as the pairs faced each other.

The DJ swung a quick transition between two tracks as the song developed into a slower tempo but still a very danceable track. The bass was pushing into the soles of Korra’s feet as she allowed her aroused body to move, keeping her eyes on the everlasting optimism of Opal, whose smile shone brightly in the dimly lit club, the yoga instructor making her way over toward Korra to pull their bodies closer together as they danced. Korra’s attention was on Opal but she couldn’t help her eyes as they made way to Asami’s body who moved towards Kuvira, the two danced with an appropriate amount of distance between them- that particular concept seeming ludicrous to Opal who had spun around and pressed her ass into Korra’s groin.

Korra’s eyes widened and looked at the sight of Asami swinging her hips and slowly backing up towards Kuvira, who laid a very _comfortable_ hand on her waist. Korra felt the jealousy seep into her pores as her own hands gripped Opal’s waist a little tighter and kept the friction as rhythmic as possible. The two pairs edge closer and closer to each other until Opal turned around to face Korra and backed into Asami’s front, Korra heard the gasp from Asami over the music.

Over time, the quartet all began to rock to the same hypnotic rhythm, Opal and Korra trading places to each press kisses in Asami’s neck, shower the woman in affection and lust as Kuvira held her waist steady, murmuring what Korra could only imagine were filthy words into her ear. Korra had seen Asami aroused before, been the cause of such arousal, but she had never seen the level of desire rolling off of someone like it was for the young CEO. Asami was practically melting, her body loose and lax in Kuvira’s arms as Korra and Opal continued their assault on her neck, her ears, Korra sneaking in some nibbles on her chin and lips.

Korra had pulled away and felt the strong grip of Asami’s hand on her forearm, the urgency in her eyes, and all four stopped moving.

“Spirits, get out of here and fuck already,” The remark, from Kuvira, sprung both Korra and Asami into action. She heard the giggling from Opal and the comment of what sounded like, “You think it worked?” before Asami was gripping her hand and pulling her back toward VIP.

They climbed the stairs, Korra behind Asami and her eyes glued to the woman’s ass in her dress, especially after the rapidly charged sexual tension from the four of them on the dance floor, just thinking about Opal’s whimsical eyes and the sight of them trading off kisses to Asami’s skin, the sight of Kuvira’s domineering hands, dark green eyes locked with Korra’s as she spoke in Asami’s ear, the powerlifter just _watching_ Asami’s gaze getting darker and darker until her eyes were blackened with lust. The pair saw Mako and Bolin laughing over at the table, empty shot glasses laid about the tabletop. Mako’s jacket had been abandoned and his sweat-soaked shirt was out and proud as his wheeze laugh echoed in the club.

“Mako, Bolin-” Asami grabbed their attention, and they both turned, the complete hazed look in their faces a clue to their obvious inebriation.

“What’s up boss? Korra-” Bolin waved then hiccuped, leaning back against the booth, his drunkenness adding a slight slur to his words.

Korra watched as Asami fished into her clutch and held up a debit card, “Emergency funds, I’m taking off early and you boys have to pay my tab, can you handle that?” She asked the brothers, who both nodded in the same idiotic manner as Asami strolled over and placed the card on the table.

The CEO made her way back to Korra, who was standing there ogling her body in her outfit, “Hey Asami-” Korra heard Mako call out the woman, and he smirked, “Don’t wear out our girl too much,” and Bolin whistled loudly, agreeing with his brother’s statement.

Korra’s stomach did somersaults as she watched the grin begin and widen on Asami’s face and her eyes locked with Mako’s again, “No promises,” she shrugged, unapologetically and turned to Korra, wordlessly she led the woman back down and out of the club, her fingers typing quickly on her phone.

The two exited Equalist, standing at the still-crowded entrance to the club and Korra saw a black sports car with tinted windows pull up to the curb.

“Spirits, do you have to have a car like a supervillain too?” Korra scoffed and allowed Asami to grab her hand.

“There. I’ll blame all the evil things I’m going to do to you tonight based on the fact you think I’m a supervillain,” Asami winked and opened the door for Korra.

“Spirits help me,” Korra muttered to herself once the car door shut and they were off to Asami’s place.

~~~~~

The pair walked- well, more like stumbled into Asami’s penthouse. Korra had kicked off her heels the second she stepped into the place before gripping the woman’s waist and pressing their lips together for the first time. Asami responded eagerly, taking off her own shoes while continuing to lock lips with Korra who had begun to follow the silent cues Asami gave her to get to the bedroom. Fed up with tripping over Asami’s feet, Korra merely uttered a quick, “Jump,” to the CEO who complied and allowed her to carry her the rest of the way.

Korra held Asami in her arms and set her on one of the many pieces of furniture other than her bed and ran her hands up and down Asami’s thighs.

“Finally, we’re here, even though I loved teasing you, it was even getting hard for me to function without knowing how you’d fill me up,” Asami rasped out and connected their lips again, controlling the kiss despite her positioning on the chest Korra had her propped on.

The CEO’s legs were wrapped around Korra’s waist, her hips had begun undulating into Korra’s torso, the action made Asami hiss and the powerlifter put her hands on her waist to stop the movement.

“Give it up-” Korra started and Asami giggled.

“I was clear to you Korra, I said to take control, I haven’t seen much of that,” She connected their lips together again and Korra pulled away, feeling Asami’s hips begin to move again.

“ _Stop,_ ” She ordered and Asami chuckled.

“Make me,” The CEO’s quip cracked like a whip and Korra pulled their bodies away from each other.

“Give me control,” Korra spoke and she saw the devilish expression on Asami’s face.

“Take it from me,” She echoed her previous statement and Korra pressed her lips together.

“Now,” Korra raised her voice slightly and saw the wildish guise on Asami’s face, her eyes widened and she gasped, but leaned forward, provoking Korra further.

“ _Take. It. Fro. M-_ ” Asami counted off the words but Korra’s hand shot out and laid over the expanse of her neck, her fingers wrapping around and slightly squeezing the flesh.

Korra saw the exact moment the defiance left Asami, her eyes widened but then she pressed into the contact, gasping once Korra increased the pressure of her fingers and squeezed the skin harder, then released it to allow Asami to be able to breathe easier.

“Who controls you?” Korra asked and heard Asami moan, her legs parting and Korra’s eyes darting down for a moment.

Oh, spirits she forgot she wasn’t wearing underwear.

“You do, you control me,” Asami answered and her eyes rolled back once Korra choked her briefly and dropped her hand from around her neck.

“That’s right… _I_ control you, control this body, control your orgasms…” Korra’s fingers traced up Asami’s thighs as she spoke and the woman shivered accordingly, her arousal clear as day and she jerked her hips at any trace of touch Korra left on her body.

The powerlifter’s blood pumped, the high of the control was returning to her. To have such a strong woman at her mercy, she wanted to take her time with Asami but she wasn’t sure if she had the discipline, her instincts wanted to pin her against a wall and fuck her until she couldn’t _breathe_ but she wasn’t sure if that’s what Asami was going to get, what Asami _deserved_.

“Though, you could use some punishment couldn’t you?” And Korra let the question hang in the air just as her fingers made contact with the soaked folds of Asami, the CEO releasing a whine, her hips trying to move to seek out the contact and Korra chuckled.

“Desperate, desperate, girl, aren’t you?” While rhetorical, Korra wasn’t expecting to hear the loud affirmative from Asami.

“Desperate girl that enjoyed teasing me didn’t you?” Korra asked and saw Asami’s gaze locking with hers, Korra’s fingers finding her clit and pressing slightly on the muscle, she looked at the wave of pleasure that hit Asami’s face before she withdrew her fingers, edging the woman even more.

“That wasn’t very nice, teasing me this morning…” Korra trailed and drew tight circles around Asami’s clit, a loud moan escaping the woman at the sudden influx in pleasure Korra was giving her.

“It took all of me not to throw you on that table right then and there, I wouldn’t have cared who would’ve watched-” Her fingers stopped and Asami let out a _sob,_ her voice cracking with the remark. “-and you know what?” Korra questioned and she saw Asami swallow hard.

“What?” The CEO managed, her voice gravelly and urgent.

“You wouldn’t have cared either-” Korra nodded as she spoke, slipping two fingers into Asami, whose mouth dropped open and she sucked in a deep breath.

Korra fucked her, hard.

The chest Asami sat on slapping into the walls with the pressure and strength of Korra’s thrusts, Asami’s voice cracking with every single moan.

“Yes, yes, fuck- it’s so good-” Asami’s hand came down to grip the edge of the chest, her nails digging into the wood as her head fell back and she gasped.

“You’d get off on it- all those people watching you, seeing me tear that cunt of yours apart,” Korra damn neared growled out the sentence and Asami nodded her head.

“It’s true- oh fuck!” Asami agreed, “It’s true, I can’t help it, I’m a fucking whore for people who wanna watch me be naughty,”

Asami’s head fell forward, into Korra’s proximity as their foreheads touched, “I’m a _dirty, dirty,_ girl,” Asami moaned out the sentence as Korra began curling her fingers.

Korra’s thrusts were punishing, swallow for some, but deep and slow for others, she kept switching it up, keeping Asami on her toes and at different levels of pleasure to keep her in the moment. Then her thumb came onto Asami’s clit, catapulting Asami’s pleasure into a new frontier as her moans of praise and pleas became more and more breathy. Korra watched her thighs shake, her eyes threaten to roll back and she smirked.

“You have something to ask me, don’t you?” Korra sneered when Asami cursed under breath and released multiple deep shaky breaths, trying to minimize the pleasure but Korra circled expertly around the woman’s clit and _dragged_ her fingers right against the sweet spot inside of Asami, the CEO was a goner.

“Fuck- please, please Korra,” Her eyes were wide, breath uneven as she spoke, she was so close. She knew it, Korra knew it, and Korra loved the reality of the situation.

“Please what?” Korra asked her, toying with the woman more, showing her the sheer amount of power she held over her.

“Please let me cum,” Asami whispered and Korra paused and contemplated, the lewd sounds of Asami’s sopping cunt reverberating into the room.

Korra exhaled slowly and increased her speed, flicking her thumb over Asami’s clit- once, twice, before muttering, “Cum,” to her, and Asami’s back bowed as she fell over the edge.

Korra fucked her through the climax, slowing down her thrusts when Asami started shaking too heavily and they sat in silence together, the powerlifter finally withdrawing her fingers from Asami’s center as the woman shivered.

“Fuck,” Asami let out and leaned back against the chest, then she laughed suddenly.

“We didn’t even make it to the bed,” The CEO commented through her giggles and Korra joined in.

“It was intentional- I wanted you here,” Korra paused and turned to look back at the furniture in the room, “Next I want you in the chair, then up against that wall, on your balcony, and then I’ll fuck you in that bed of yours,” she rasped out and Asami nodded, allowing Korra to carry her over toward the chair where they began their next round.

~~~~~

They _finally_ made it to the bed, after Asami’s last orgasm on the balcony, she merely ground herself against the expanse of Korra’s bare thigh until she was shuddering out an orgasm into the night sky. It wasn’t quite as explosive as the fucking she got against the wall of her bedroom, Korra relentlessly pounding into her whilst wrapping that hand around her throat and constricting Asami’s breathing, especially after she came. But, that orgasm wasn’t quite like when Korra dropped to her knees in front of Asami, when she spread her legs wide in the sitting chair in her room, Korra gripping her thighs and burying her face between slick thighs and into the soaked skin of Asami’s center. Korra’s lips were just as teasing as her fingers, her tongue daring as it transitioned from small laps at the skin to wrapping around Asami’s clit and rolling the bud into her mouth, the muscle swirling around, up-and-down, even sneaking down to rim Asami for a moment before traveling back upward, Asami came with a cry and dug her fingers into Korra’s scalp, the powerlifter loving the pain.

But they finally made it to the bed. Korra had stripped off a piece of clothing each round they fucked until she was just as naked as Asami on the balcony. Korra was sitting against the headboard, she watched as Asami had disappeared out of the room and came back with two glasses of water. Korra gave the woman a quick kiss before taking the glass and sipping at the beverage, looking at the woman quizzically as she rummaged through the nightstand on the other side of the bed and Korra paid her little attention.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of a foreign object hit her thighs and Korra looked down, eyes bulging at the sight of the harness with a clear opening for a dildo to be placed into- a strap-on. Korra’s head turned to see Asami holding up a purple above average-sized dildo in her hands, her eyes still riddled with desire as she crawled atop the bed and slipped the dildo into the opening. Korra drained about half of her water and set the glass atop the nightstand on her side of the bed as she grabbed the harness and slipped the strap-on onto herself. She had worn one before so seeing the purple dildo jutting from between her legs and feeling a piece of harness rubbing nicely against her clit felt familiar as she settled back onto the bed. Asami was sipping at her water and she leaned over again and pulled out a bottle of lube, opening the cap and distributing some into her hand she ran a hand up and down the shaft of the dildo. Strangely, the sight enticed Korra and she couldn’t the small gasp that escaped her mouth. She’d hoped Asami didn’t notice.

But, she noticed everything.

So, Asami repeated the action, jerking the shaft from tip to base and Korra tried to shoulder the low moan but it left her lips anyway. “Do you like my hand stroking your cock?” Korra hadn’t realized when Asami had gotten so close, her lips against her ear, and Korra shuddered.

Asami moved to position herself between the woman’s legs, kissing Korra’s muscular thighs and nipping playfully at the skin. Kissing up the shift, Asami flicked her tongue over the tip and Korra groaned.

She knew she couldn’t feel it, but the sight of Asami’s beginning to suck the dildo between her legs still set her off like a rocket, especially once the CEO began devouring more and more of the shaft, her head moving up and down towards the base of the dildo in a controlled movement. Suddenly, Asami pulled herself off the synthetic cock and kept the shaft in her hand, stroking it lazily while locking eyes with Korra.

“Fuck my face,” was all she said before diving back down.

Korra complied, shifting into a better position on the bed before she dug a hand into Asami’s luxurious hair and began to thrust her hips into the woman’s mouth. The CEO was a fighter, staying right where she was as Korra used her, gagging only once but moaning around the cock, obedient and Korra released groan after groan.

“Such a good girl with a pretty fucking mouth for me, spirits-” She growled and suddenly pulled the cock from Asami’s lips.

“Not even gagging on my cock, what a good girl you are,” Korra moaned and allowed Asami to drop her head back down and onto the dildo before she grabbed the woman’s dark locks and yanked her head away.

“On your stomach,” she ordered and the woman followed, not even trying to attempt to regain some control after Korra had choked her initially.

Korra rolled off the bed, the slickened dildo between her legs and she looked at Asami’s body, the skin blemished from Korra’s hands and lips, marking up the flesh, she liked the sight of the marks a lot more than she wanted to admit. “Arch your back,” she muttered and watched as Asami managed the action, giving her a peek at the pinkened and swollen lips of her pussy, Korra admired the sight, feeling herself get wetter at the knowledge that she was one who had Asami in this physical state.

“You like prone bone?” Korra remarked and knelt on the bed, behind her, referencing their sex position. She saw Asami giggle and arch her back a little higher, wiggling her ass tantalizingly.

“It’s my favorite actually,” Asami commented back and Korra smirked, kissing into her shoulder and sliding a hand up the torso of her lover, finding its place around Asami’s neck as she slipped the dildo into the woman and Asami gasped then groaned.

“Spirits, you can get so fucking _deep-”_ Korra rolled her hips and kept her thrusts slow and intense, nipping at Asami’s ear and almost laying all of her weight atop the woman.

“I love the feeling of a body pressed against mine, oh fuck-” Asami’s voice cracked as Korra sped up, the slight sound of their flesh slapping against each other beginning to echo in the room. Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s throat and fucked her faster.

“Yes- fuck- just like that Korra-” Korra relished in the praise and spread her legs slightly on the bed, keeping her body atop Asami but allowing her hand to rest on the woman’s hip to give herself an anchor as she started pounding the woman harder and harder.

The slap of skin was loud and vulgar, along with Asami’s curses and the swift slap Korra landed on her ass which made the woman gasp then sob.

“Another, please!” Asami’s broken voice resounded in her bedroom and Korra complied, releasing her throat to sit up on the bed and land another spank to the woman.

Korra was spanking Asami almost as hard she was fucking her, the headboard to the bed hitting the wall on every thrust of her hips, as Asami laid on her stomach and gripping desperately at the sheets on the bed, arching her back higher and pushing back into the thrusts.

“Yes, fuck me like _that-_ so fucking good-” Asami yelped and kept pushing her hips back, causing Korra to grip her waist harder and practically force their bodies together, the pressure of the thrust causing her own breasts to shake violently.

“You like that cock? Yeah? You like the way I’m fucking you?” Korra asked and landed another spank on Asami’s ass, and her lover growled and gripped her sheets tighter.

“Yes, I love the way you pound my fucking pussy, no one has ever fucked me like you do, people are too scared I’d break- _oh fuck yes-_ ”

“I want to try to break you, dismantle that cunt-” Her hand raised high and landed ruthlessly on Asami’s ass, the woman gasped and cursed loudly.

The ferocity between them continued, while Asami adjusted to her hands and knees so Korra could fuck her in doggy, the powerlifter’s hands reaching out and snaking a grip into Asami’s hair, pulling her head taut as she pounded into Asami with no mercy. The CEO became incoherent after a while, her remarks becoming sounds rather than words as Korra filled her every need and wish with her thrusts.

They switched positions once more, in missionary with one of Asami’s legs on Korra’s shoulder. Korra wrapped a hand around her throat as Asami’s fingers rubbed at her clit and Korra started up her thrusts again and Asami’s eyes rolled back at every roll of her hips.

“Punish. My. Pussy.” They were the first words Asami had spoken in a while, and they sent chills down Korra’s spine.

They fucked like that for some time, Asami’s free hand gripping at her own breast as Korra felt her thighs began to shake and Asami’s eyelids fluttered, her entire body threatened to tense up and she huffed out a series of short breaths, Korra’s increasing the pressure of her hand around her neck.

“Can I- please-?” Asami yelped out with urgency, her voice constricted due to Korra choking her.

“Cum,” Korra remarked and saw Asami’s grip tighten on her own breast and her body stiffen.

Korra had seen it multiple times tonight but she didn’t think she"d ever get tired of the sight of Asami cumming. The way her body convulsed, her voice cracked and broke, how she completely lost herself in her orgasm. Then she came to and let out a deep breath, looking up at Korra, their faces in each other’s vicinity as Korra gave her a long and sweet kiss, smiling dopily at her.

“I’m gonna pull out now? Okay?” Korra spoke as Asami nodded.

“Good, because I can’t feel my legs,” The CEO admitted as Korra pulled out and winked at her.

The powerlifter tossed away the strap-on and fell on the bed next to Asami, she felt the CEO curl up next to her and press a kiss to her neck, “Hey Korra,” The woman called out and Korra hummed in response.

“I’m gonna give myself about a 20-minute break, and then I’m gonna bury my face between your thighs because I’ve been craving a taste since I first saw you at the convention,” The words made Korra suck in a deep breath, and saw locked eyes with Asami who winked.

Asami attempted to sit up but settled for lying supine on the bed after a number of tries.

“Maybe sit on my face on second thought, my entire body is jelly,” Asami giggled as Korra stammered and held out her hands.

“You don’t have to, you know- especially if we’re not being serious or anything-” Korra cut herself off at the look she got from Asami.

“Who says we’re not being serious? I want you Korra, and I didn’t just mean tonight,” Her eyes were so honest, so full of sincerity.

“I just live so far, you’re my boss, and out of my league and-” Korra paused again and found herself stop talking once Asamin began laughing to herself.

“Korra I’m bi-coastal, I have a home in San Francisco. As for me being your boss, I understand that’s a power dynamic thing and it can be something we work on if you’re open to that- as for me being out of your league…” Asami pulled Korra down towards her and connected their lips again, sucking Korra’s plump bottom lip into her mouth and popping it back.

“Well that’s just a load of horseshit and you know it,” Asami’s voice lowered again and her finger reached to toy with one of Korra’s nipples, the powerlifter gasped and shivered slightly at the contact.

“Now, if you’d do me the honor of sitting on my face,” Asami motioned to her mouth and Korra chuckled and sat up on the bed.

“What happened to a 20-minute break?” Korra teased and swung a leg over Asami’s head, feeling the woman’s hands grip at her thighs.

“I got impatient,” Asami remarked back and Korra moaned and wrapped a hand into the woman’s hair once she felt the hot and slick tongue swipe through her folds, grinding her hips into the action and losing herself in the pleasure.

~~~~~  
_6 months later_

“So where’s this girlfriend of yours cousin Korra?” Her cousin, Eska, remarked in a monotonous but sarcastic manner as she swished the ice cubes in her drink.

Korra’s eye twitched as she looked at the pair in front of her, the twins just so happened to be members of her family, no matter how much the powerlifter hated to admit it. The twins, Desna and Eska, only a year shy of Bolin’s age, only recently began to dress as individuals, no longer coordinating their outfits as Eska got annoyed of being called ‘he’ all the time. Their faces were carbon-copies of one another, despite being fraternal and they sat at the booth in the restaurant in the same rigid manner. Desna had chopped his hair, the closely-cropped dark locks slicked back without a fly-away hair in sight as Eska kept hers long and straight down her back- their eyes seared into Korra’s who shifted in the booth, wishing Asami would hurry the hell up.

“She’s usually never late, I have no idea what’s keeping her-” Korra stammered out and she watched as Desna checked the watch on his wrist, crisp white shirt and jacket on his torso as Eska wore a pale blue top that accentuated her breasts.

“Have somewhere to be?” The powerlifter remarked, with snark, and Desna looked up from his watch, his impression unamused.

“I have a Dungeons and Dragons session that I don’t want to miss, so I’d rather you fess up and admit that this girlfriend of yours isn’t real so that I can be on my way,” His words cut like glass and Korra felt her hand tighten around the glass that held her whiskey neat.

She pressed her lips together and tried not to let her anger fuel her next words, too much.

“Hello! I am so sorry I’m late!” Korra relaxed when she heard Asami’s voice, the woman sliding in the booth next to her, plopping into the seat, but wincing the minute her backside hit the cushion, Korra noticed the flinch on Asami’s features and smugly took a sip of her drink.

Korra gave her girlfriend a smile, then leaned in for a kiss that was longer than necessary, they pulled away and Korra sat complacently and witnessed the astonished look on her cousins’ faces as Asami began to introduce herself.

“I got that one Bordeaux that you like, the one I can barely pronounce, it should be on its way,” Korra murmured in Asami’s ear once she had finished her introductions and her cousins had stopped looking at the CEO like she was an extraterrestrial species.

“Spirits, you’re a doll, I love you,” Asami whispered back and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

The three-worded phrase was new in the relationship. They each had just begun saying it, other than that one time Korra had let it accidentally slip out when Asami had gone down on her in her gym locker room. The two had sat down about a month ago and talked about their relationship in full, how they had overcome the power-dynamic in their joined careers, Asami’s constant traveling, and even her reluctance to monogamy, which is something that almost made Korra jump ship. But they ended the night each with their own soppy love confession and an evening of love-making which was different from their usual frantic and pseudo-violent fucking.

“Apologies Miss Sato, Desna and I assumed cousin Korra was lying about having a significant other,” Eska admitted, though her face didn’t hold a shred of sheepishness, she merely stated it as fact and felt absolutely nothing from the words.

Asami chuckled softly at the remark and raised an eyebrow.

“Has Korra lied about a relationship before?” The CEO asked next and _that_ prompted a response from the twin.

Desna sighed, muttering under his breath while Eska nostrils flared, “No, but she did _lie_ about my betrothed Bolin’s true feelings for me,” her voice became curt, a stark change from its usual dull tone.

“At least I saved you from being left at the altar,” Korra muttered under her breath as Eska’s eyes widened and she slammed her hands on the table.

The powerlifter jumped at the action as Desna gave Korra a murderous glance and the tension between the four of them became very thick.

“Bolin was engaged…?” Asami asked, warily.

Eska huffed out a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, “Yes, to me, all 13 days of our engagement, and cousin Korra lied when I asked her if Bolin really loved me, for him to only end the engagement the very next day,”

Korra narrowed her eyes, “Did it ever occur to you that your question was never for me to answer? That it wasn’t my place to say if he loved you or not?”

Eska’s face hardened again and she shook her head, “I don’t believe in that-” She slid out from the booth, “-Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to freshen up,” She looked at her brother expectantly and he slid out from the booth as well.

“Is he going to-” Asami began to ask as Desna followed Eska toward the back of the restaurant, Korra cut her off.

“They always do this shit, just don’t ask,” The powerlifter answered Asami’s question without much thought and heard her girlfriend bust into a fit of giggles.

“Well, at least I know _some_ of your family is weird,” Asami grinned at Korra who rolled her eyes and laughed at her comment.

“Yeah, they’re-” Korra stopped talking and racked her brain for the words, “-not normal,” she said, without eloquence, and took another sip of her drink.

Asami’s wine came and she grinned at the beverage, taking a hearty sip, and Korra’s eyes widened.

“Hard day babe?” Korra laughed when Asami swallowed her mouthful of wine and rolled her eyes.

“The fucking worst, it’s why I was late, some people can be so difficult to work with,” Asami responded and Korra placed a comforting hand on her thigh, the skin bare as Asami was in a skirt.

Korra immediately saw the effect of her touch on her girlfriend, Asami’s eyes darkened slightly and she nibbled at her bottom lip, “I know what could make me feel better...” her voice had dipped and Korra stared at her incredulously.

“Asami, behave,” Korra had lowered her voice as well, attempting to pull her hand away but she felt Asami halt the action, trying to drag Korra’s fingers higher up to the apex between her legs.

Korra yanked her hand away and looked at Asami- the woman was pouting, actually fucking pouting.

Her resolve being shit, Korra caved and placed her hand back onto her thigh, a safe distance away from her pussy.

She rolled her eyes at the shit-eating grin Asami served in her direction, which prompted Korra to lean over towards the woman, ghosting her lips over her ear, “Need I remind you that _I’m_ the reason why you sat down so gingerly in that seat right now? That ass of yours is nice and bright red and don’t think for a second because I tore it up last night that I won’t do it again,” She nipped at Asami’s earlobe and leaned away, hearing the ragged breaths of her girlfriend, Kora smirked and took a sip of her drink, seeing her cousins on the other end of the restaurant and making their way back toward their booth.

“Be a good girl for me and I’ll make you forget that your workday was shit, you hear?” Korra spoke low but she knew Asami had heard her.

“Yes sir,” the powerlifter sneered at the subservience from Asami with her comment, her hand sliding slightly up her thigh and she smiled at her cousins as they made their way back to their booth.

“Feeling better?” Korra spoke sarcastically, handing Eska some of her own medicine as her cousin rolled her eyes, ignoring her cousin and turning her attention to Asami.

“What is your favorite part about being a CEO?” The question rang out and seemed to invigorate Asami who grinned and sat up in her seat.

“Well I love-” She paused as Korra’s fingers drew small, inexplicable patterns in the flesh of her creamy thighs, and she released a small gasp, and continued her sentence, “-I love traveling!”

Korra grinned at her girlfriend’s recovery and kept her own expression as neutral as possible. Korra knew she was lucky to have met Asami in Miami, knowing the woman made her whole again, the relationship had a new dynamic for her, and she loved it. As beautiful, compassionate, and wonderfully maniacal as it was.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. That happened. 
> 
> Telescopes amirite? 
> 
> As for my other works... I do plan on starting back up "YKICHEYT" asap, I have chapters drafted for that one, as well as another big project I'm planning to begin to draft for Overwatch- now that I've dipped my toe in writing in established fandoms, I'm feeling a little more confident to continue to do so. I've also got some ideas for writing about Darkest Dungeon, if any of you peeps are familiar with that video game, I've got ideas about it- wlw of course, but nothing is set in stone.
> 
> Maybe comment if you have some more ideas for me to write between Korra and Asami because they're one of my favorite wlw relationships, that's actually canon, and I have NO problem being horny when it comes to them- clearly, ahem.
> 
> ***EDIT- Again, reach out to me on my socials! My Twitter @ is @KamelisBored and my Tiktok username is @kamelisdumb, if you wanna shoot me a follow on those two platforms we can chat about that thing I can’t talk about on here. :/
> 
> As always, thank you for tuning into this, and hopefully, you'll be reading more of my stuff in the next coming weeks :)


End file.
